Verde y Escarlata
by Deby's
Summary: Un rubio que intenta ahogar sus penas en el alcohol... pero las heridas no cicatrizan tan facil... una visita en medio de la tormenta puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia... DEJEN REVIEWS! COMPLETO
1. La soledad desespera

Capitulo 1: La soledad desespera...

La soledad se agolpaba en la vieja mansión Malfoy. Un muchacho intentaba ahogar  
sus penas en un vaso de Whisky...luego en dos...y mas tarde ya eran tres...  
Pero las heridas profundas como aquellas, no cicatrizan tan fácilmente (N/A: si  
así fuera, seriamos todos borrachos...) Tal vez producto del alcohol, el  
joven Draco Malfoy, de escasos veinticinco años, comenzó a llorar. La lagrima  
inicial termino en un torrente de emociones y sentimientos guardados por muchos  
años, y que luchaban por salir como lo hacían en ese momento. Aquel era un  
suceso casi histórico en aquella familia de sangre pura, como se hacían llamar a  
si mismos.

Pero, aquella demostración de debilidad, como se empecinaba en creer el rubio,  
era completamente justificable. Lucius Malfoy, su padre, luego de ser encontrado  
en el ministerio de la magia intentando robar una profecia para su amo Lord  
Voldemort, al termino de su quinto año escolar, fue condenado al tan temido  
"beso" del dementor, y ahora era simplemente un cuerpo sin alma. Cuando alcanzo  
los diecisiete años, y ayudo a la orden del fénix, su madre, presa de la locura  
y la frustración por haber tenido a un hijo no mortífago, se lanzo a si misma la  
maldición "avada kedavra", suicidándose así y dejando al pobre Draco, mas solo  
que nunca.  
Y durante el reinado de terror que restauro Voldemort en tan poco tiempo,  
desafiando a toda su familia, eligió no seguir los pasos de su padre  
convirtiendose en ferviente enemigo del Lord Oscuro y se destaco en la Gran  
Batalla, por su heroica actuación que lo hizo mundialmente famoso.

Pero para un hombre, la fama no lo es todo. El necesitaba cariño, afecto,  
contención, un poco de ese amor que nunca nadie supo o quiso darle...

Y se sentía solo.  
Estaba solo.

Mientras se desahogaba, escucho un TOC-TOC. Se asombro, porque con la tormenta  
que estaba sacudiendo a la ciudad, nadie en su sano juicio habría salido de su  
casa. Pensó debo estar borracho, y se sonrió a si mismo, era obvio que estaba  
borracho...  
Pero los golpes se oyeron nuevamente. Por un momento decidió no atender el  
llamado, pero se le ocurrió que alguien necesitaba ayuda en esa horrible noche  
de tormenta. Otra vez con esos aires pottericos...pensó.

Mareado y viendo doble, intentando ocultar las lagrimas, y con mucha dificultad,  
logro bajar las escaleras y llegar a la puerta.  
Cuando la abrió, se sorprendió: una muchacha mojada hasta la punta de los pies,  
con el cabello rojo fuego y unas pecas que le salpicaban el rostro, se le quedo  
mirando. Y de repente recordó esos ojos. Aquellos ojos color miel que tanto le  
habían llamado la atención. Que tanto había observado en silencio. Aquellos ojos  
que lo habían enamorado. Toda una proeza, enamorar a un Malfoy, se dijo y  
sonrió. Si, era una hazaña, pero ella lo había logrado...

No supo que hacer, pero por suerte, allí estaba Ginny Weasley para hacerlo por  
el. Lo abrazo. Y el frío que horas antes había sentido, fue disminuyendo. El  
hielo que se había quedado estancado en su corazón comenzó a derretirse, con el  
calor que ella le hacia sentir. Aquel abrazo significo TODO para el. TODO...

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados sin decir una palabra, recordando esos viejos  
sentimientos que tiempo atrás no habían sabido entender. O no habían querido  
hacerlo. Cuando se separaron, el la invito a pasar (N/A: Menos mal, porque si se  
pensaban quedar en la puerta, con la tormenta que había...mmm...OO)  
Se sentaron en los mullidos sillones de la sala. La pelirroja, rompió el  
silencio, dejando ver una lagrima furtiva que le recorrió todo el rostro.  
-Lo siento-  
-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- Le pregunto el rubio, al mismo tiempo que quitaba con  
su mano aquella lagrima.  
-Haberte dejado ir-  
El silencio volvió a instalarse en la sala, mientras los dos se lanzaban miradas  
sinceras y tristes.

-Yo también lo siento- Ahora, el que hablaba era Draco.  
-¿Y tu? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?-  
-No haberte amado como te mereces.-

Ella comenzó a sollozar, y el la abrazo. Luego la aparto suavemente, y le dio un  
tierno beso en los labios mojados de tanto llorar.

- Pero eso puede cambiar Ginny. He comprobado lo que dicen, que solo te das  
cuenta de lo que tienes, cuando lo pierdes...y yo lo he hecho, me di cuenta que  
eres la mujer de mi vida, que nada tiene sentido si no estoy contigo...TE AMO  
GINNY WEASLEY...-

Ella lo miraba con ternura, y le sonrió.  
-Estas borracho – Le dijo.  
-Si eso me ayuda a decirte todo lo que siento por ti, entonces voy a  
emborracharme todos los días...-  
-Pero yo no quiero que te mueras de una cirrosis...-  
-Pero es que yo quiero morirme junto a ti, no importa de que...quiero vivir lo  
que me quede de vida contigo-  
-¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio de forma indirecta?-  
-Tal vez-  
-¿Tal vez? –  
-No estaba en mis planes...pero lo considerare... –  
-Pues, vas a tener que considerarlo rápido, porque no quiero tener hijos antes  
del casamiento...-  
-¿Hijos? ¿Tan pronto? Pero yo creo que podemos implementar los pasos  
anteriores...

Dicho esto, y luego de tirarse sobre Ginny, se escucharon unos  
ronquidos...¿Puede ser posible? Nos vemos después un largo tiempo y cuando  
vamos a pasar a la acción...el chico en cuestión se queda dormido!!! ¿puede  
sucederme esto a mi...? (N/A: Evidentemente, puede...)Penso Ginny,acomodándose  
en el sofá y proponiéndose dormir luego de una noche muuuuy larga...

Holas!! Bueno, ante todo me presentp: mi nombre es Deborah (Deby para los amigos, jeje) y este es mi primer Fic. Si llegaron hasta aqui, es porque se tomaron la molestia de leerlo entero, y doy por hecho que no se aburrieron...

Asi que les agradezco, y les mando un beso a todos los que lo hayan hecho.

Deby

Pd: Felices Fiestas!!!!!!!


	2. In the Shadows

Capitulo 2: In the ShadowsEn las Sombras…

N/A: EN ESTE CAPITULO, Y POSIBLEMENTE EN EL SIGUIENTE, EXPLICARE LA HISTORIA DE GINNY Y DRACO, PERO EN FORMA DE FLASH BACK QUE ABARCARA LA TOTALIDAD DEL CAPITULO.

La fuerte tormenta de la noche anterior, se había ido sin dejar rastro, y los rayos del sol se asomaban cautelosos por la ventana. Ginny despertó. Cuando se levanto, algo se le cayo sobre ella. Cuando observo mejor se dio cuenta que no era algo...sino alguien...

Draco Malfoy seguía durmiendo, y lo peor es que ahora estaba roncando encima de ella...

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo (porque sabia perfectamente que despertar a un Malfoy, es algo peligroso...), se levanto y lo dejo tendido en el sofá. Le dolía hasta las falanges de los dedos. Se dirigió a la cocina, y mientras sé hacia un café, meditaba.

De pronto, se encontró asombrada de que la persona que estaba durmiendo como un bebe en el sofá de la sala, era Draco Malfoy, el mismo que hacia imposibles sus días en Hogwarts. Y era el hijo del maldito que puso el diario de Tom Riddle junto con sus libros, haciéndola sufrir por haber abierto la cámara de los secretos, cuando solo contaba con 11 años de edad. Un escalofrío hizo que todo el vello de su cuerpo se le erizara. El recuerdo de aquel año, lo había intentado borrar de su memoria y de su alma por mucho tiempo, sin conseguirlo. Pero Draco no es su padre. Y me lo ha demostrado... se dijo a sí misma.

Y luego sonrió, si no fuera por él, posiblemente no estaría aquí...ni en ningún otro lugar...seguramente estaría muerta...

FLASH BACK

Ginny contaba en ese momento con veinte años. Estaba sentada en su cama, pensando en los hechos mas recientes. La familia estaba de luto. Su hermano Percy, había muerto hacia poco defendiendo a Harry, en una de las tantas batallas que a lo largo de 4 largos años se habían sucedido en el mundo mágico. Voldemort había alcanzado casi la totalidad de su antiguo poder, pero quería más. Aurores de todo el mundo se habían reunido para poder pararlo, y Dumbledore los guiaba. Cada vez eran mas lo jóvenes estudiantes que se preparaban para ir directamente al combate, y algunos otros que dejaban la escuela para poder ayudar a su familia. Pero lo más indignante era que muchas familias se habían pasado al bando contrario, volviéndose mortífagos de un día para el otro.

Sorprendentemente, todavía el mundo mágico y el muggle se resistía a caer a los pies del Lord Oscuro, pero se necesitaban mas hombres. Las mujeres no se quedaban atrás, y sabiendo el peligro de dejar solos a sus hijos en sus casas, salían a luchar a la par de los hombres. Percy, se dio cuenta tarde de que servia a la persona equivocada. Le dio cierta información al ex ministro de la magia, Cornelius Fudge, quien como buen partidario del innombrable fue corriendo a contarle los únicos detalles que había podido obtener. Por eso, ataco el lugar donde se atendían a los heridos, y donde casualmente se encontraba Percy. Este al ver que su jefe era uno de los atacantes, se dio cuenta de su error y lucho como él más bravo intentado remendar su error. En un momento, vio como un mortífago le apuntaba a Harry por detrás, y sin dudarlo se interpuso entre el hechizo y el chico, pero sin tener la suficiente velocidad para esquivar el rayo de luz verde, que le quito la vida.

Los weasleys no paraban de llorar, y Harry no podía creer que Percy hubiese dado su vida por él. **Tu hubieses hecho lo mismo. No te sientas culpable** Le había dicho Ron en el entierro. Y a Harry, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro...

El mundo era un caos, y Ginny sentía la necesidad de pelear junto a su familia. No quería quedarse en su casa a observar como Voldemort asesinaba a toda su familia en su cara, y ella se escondía como una cobarde. Pero sus hermanos no la dejaban salir. ¡¡ya no soy una niña!!¡¡No pueden decirme que hacer!! Les había dicho aquel día, y fue a encerrarse en su habitación. Una lagrima bajo por su cara, terminando su recorrido en sus labios. Luego otra, y otra. Se puso a llorar como cuando era una niña, y poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida...

El día amaneció gris. En realidad, desde hacia un buen tiempo, todos los días eran grises y lluviosos...Ginny tenia una idea. Iba a salir a luchar. No se pensaba quedar de brazos cruzados, y le iba a demostrar a su familia que ya había crecido, y que estaba lista para ayudar al mundo a recobrar la paz.

Se vistió con un viejo pantalón de jean y una camisa púrpura. Se puso su capa y un sombrero de pico para que no pudiesen ver su cara. Tomo su varita y la guardo segura en una abertura de la capa. Asomo la cabeza para ver si había alguien, y cuando el camino estuvo seguro, bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa a toda velocidad.

Agarro una de las viejas escobas de la familia y voló hacia el ministerio, seguramente allí le dirían que hacer.

Llego al edificio que ahora tenia doce hechizos protectores para impedir la entrada de indeseables. Por suerte para ella, sabia como contrarrestar todos los hechizos porque Harry le había contado todos los pasos para poder entrar. Cuando estuvo adentro, suspiro y se encamino a donde iba una multitud. Cuando llego, había un hombre que no conocía, que con el hechizo Sonorus había amplificado su voz para que todos escucharan.

...los mortífagos sorprendieron en una estación muggle de trenes, y ya enviamos tropas a controlar la situación, pero hemos recibido un llamado de auxilio, ya que parece que son demasiados y no pueden contra ellos. Los que estén dispuestos a ir, toquen de inmediato el traslador que esta a mi lado. Tengan mucho cuidado y no olviden que si están solos y necesitan ayuda, solo deben hacer una luz azul hacia el cielo para que alguien la vea y vaya en su ayuda. –

El hombre termino de hablar y se escucharon murmullos. Ginny pensó Esta es mi oportunidad Y con paso firme, se dirigió a un farol que había al lado de la tarima donde estaba el hombre, y con la mano un poco temblorosa lo toco.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la panza, y como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. De pronto se encontró tirada en el suelo, y muchos rayos de colores que le pasaban por arriba. Se levanto esquivando un haz de luz roja que le rozo la oreja, y saco su varita de inmediato. Empezó a correr por todos lados, ayudando de vez en cuando a alguien que gritaba y de pronto alguien la empujo.

¿Weasley? ¿Qué diablos hace una niña como tu peleando contra los mortífagos? – Esa voz era irreconocible.

Malfoy. Ustedes pidieron refuerzos ¿o no? Así que yo estoy ayudándote. – Ginny sabia que Malfoy había enfrentado a su madre y a su tío, ayudando a la Orden del Fénix cuando a su padre le dieron el "beso". Si no lo supiera, ya lo habría atacado, confundiéndolo con un mortifago.

A mi no me ayuda nadie Weasley.-

Pues no parecía eso cuando pidieron ayuda, desesperados porque no podían ganar...- El rubio la miro con aquellos ojos grises que hacían derretir a todas las muchachas de la escuela, en los días de Hogwarts...pero esa mirada no era para derretirse...sino para temblar...Se le acerco, y sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos le dijo:

Muy bien, pero cuando estés gritando de dolor por un crucius, yo no estaré ahí para salvarte como lo hacia Potter...-

Ginny sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo, y si este no se hubiera ido así de rápido, seguramente lo hubiese hecho. Pero en ese momento, tuvo que realizar un para de hechizos defensivos porque un encapuchado le había disparado. Afortunadamente, se acordó de varios hechizos que le había enseñado Harry en los últimos años, y se defendió bastante bien. De pronto escucho un Avada Kedavra proveniente de su espalda y cerrando los ojos temió lo peor. ¿estaré muerta ya? se pregunto a sí misma abriendo los ojos, y se encontró tirada en el suelo, entre los brazos de un muchacho. Deseo que ese muchacho se llamase Harry y tuviera una peculiar cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente. Pero sus deseos no se cumplieron, sino que se invirtieron. Su salvador, no era nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, no lo aparto de una patada, ni comenzó a gritar desaforadamente. Al contrario, se sintió protegida, sintió que no quería separarse nunca mas de esos brazos tan fuertes que segundos antes la habían salvado de una muerte segura.

Weasley, la próxima vez, no te salvare – Le dijo Draco, parándose y levantándola del suelo sin ningún problema.

Ya dijiste eso una vez...y aquí estas...¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

Porque la gente que ataca por la espalda merece morir. Y el que ataco, aprovecho que eres mujer y que estabas entretenida peleándote con otro para matarte por la espalda. Eso es de cobardes. Y no lo soporto. –

Parecía que ambos se habían olvidado que estaban en una batalla peleando por sus vidas, porque estaban ahí parados, a muy poca distancia uno del otro, mirándose y sin decir una palabra. Un rayo de luz verde los sorprendió, y los devolvió a la cruel realidad en la que estaban. Ginny lanzo un par de hechizos a un hombre que estaba tras de Draco, y este junto su espalda con la de ella. Estuvieron un rato lanzando hechizos, espalda contra espalda, y cuando notaron que el enemigo retrocedía, se alegraron. Por fin se terminaba.

Cuando volvieron al ministerio, Ginny le lanzo una mirada furtiva a Draco, y se sonrojo al ver que el también la miraba. Pero al notar las miradas mutuas, ambos dejaron de hacerlo y se separaron.

¡Ginebra Weasley! ¿¡¿Cómo diablos vas a irte de la casa y a meterte en una batalla?! – Ginny reconoció la voz de su madre. Le esperaba una larga reprimenda...pero ella se había demostrado a sí misma que podía luchar...excepto por un pequeño detalle...que nadie tendría por que saber...nunca...

FIN DE FLASH BACK

La adulta Ginny, sonrió. Los recuerdos de su primera batalla, le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. De golpe, un ruido la despertó. Unos pasos que venían de la sala la sorprendieron, y la hicieron volver a la mansión Malfoy.

¿En que pensabas amor? – Un muchacho rubio de ojos grises, la había tomado por la cintura y besándole suavemente el cuello.

En los tiempos en los que lo único que hacíamos era pelear...- Le contesto con aires de melancolía.

¿Por qué sigues en el pasado? Aunque no puedo negar que me encantaba pelear contigo. Siempre te enojas eres más hermosa todavía...-

¡¡Así que es por eso que me hacías enojar!! –

Draco la volteo y la beso apasionadamente.

Creo que debo algo...por lo de ayer...- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que la tiraba en el piso de la cocina y la seguía besando. Ella no se quedo atrás y le acariciaba el cabello con sus manos.

Entonces, vas a tener que pagarme...y con intereses...-

Bueno, ya esta terminado mi segundo capitulo. Espero que por lo menos a alguien le haya gustado...mmm....porfis, dejen RR, porque voy a entrar en una profunda depresion :´(

Igualmente, para los que lean esto les deseo unas Felices Fiestas!!!! Besos y Saludos desde Argentina:

Deby


	3. Fuego cruzado

Capitulo 3: Fuego Cruzado

N/A: HOLA!! BUENO, EN ESTE CAPITULO AL IGUAL QUE EL OTRO, HABRA UN FLASH BACK QUE CONTARA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DE GINNY Y DRACO, QUE RECIEN ESTA POR COMENZAR...

Draco Malfoy despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y los volvió a cerrar. Intento encontrar el cuerpo que la noche pasada había dejado junto a el, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ginny Weasley no estaba. Se levanto de un salto, y un poco mas despabilado recorrió con la mirada la amplia habitación en la que se encontraba. Al no encontrar a la persona buscada, se puso una bata que estaba colgada en el armario y salió a buscar a Ginny por la casa.

Le daba terror perderlo de nuevo. Para su desesperación, la pelirroja no aparecia y Draco estaba cada vez mas temeroso de que lo hubiera dejado. No puedo creer que tenga miedo que una mujer me deje...y mucho menos una Weasley... Se dijo a si mismo, y sonrió ante su comentario. Era verdad, siempre había sentido antipatia por toda persona que portara el apellido Weasley, y ni el mismo sabia exactamente por que. Seguro algun otro legado de los Malfoy que rompi... Y volvió a sonreir. Malfoy nunca había sonreído, pero esa muchacha hacia milagros en el.

De pronto, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se choco con algo.

- ¡¡Auch!! – Exclamo al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la nariz dolorida por el golpe.

Observo mejor con que se había chocado, y se dio cuenta que era una nota. Una nota, que "por arte de magia" estaba colgada en el aire.

Draco la tomo, y la leyó:

Querido Draco:

He observado que no tienes NADA para comer en la heladera, y a menos que pienses que este gorda y me quieras matar de hambre, he salido a comprar algo para que podamos comer por unas semanas. Espero que no te ofenda que una mujer te este comprando la comida...y si esa mujer es una Weasley...uyuuyu te debes estar poniendo rojo...bueno, mejor que me haya ido mientras dormias, porque sino...no me dejarias irme...

Te quiero mucho, volvere pronto, no m extrañes......mucho....

Ginny

Draco tenia una leve sonrisa en los labios. Pensó que tiempo atrás se hubiera molestado y mucho por esto, pero ahora se sentía mucho mas maduro. Creia que el haber heredado toda la fortuna de sus padres lo harian todavía mas arrogante que cuando era un niño, pero había sido todo lo contrario. Se había dado cuenta que el dinero no hace la felicidad, y que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Ginny, la había desperdiciado. Y no podía creer que ella había vuelto. Recordaba perfectamente aquellos días en los cuales había tenido que luchar con ella. Pero también recordaba como había luchado hasta la muerte, para esconder y tratar de evitar los nuevos sentimientos que lo invadian. Esos sentimientos que nunca antes se habían manifestado en el. Esos sentimientos que sentía por ella. Por Ginny Weasley…

FLASH BACK

Habian pasado muchas semanas desde que Ginnny y Malfoy se habían visto por ultima vez, y el no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y odiaba eso. No podía entender como había podido salvarle la vida a ella, que siempre fue su enemiga.

Es que ella no es tu enemiga. Ron Weasley es tu enemigo, Harry Potter es tue enemigo...pero ella no lo es... Le decia una vocesita dentro de su mente.

Callate. Ella es una Weasley, TODOS los Weasleys son mis enemigos

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu padre lo decia? Le contestaba la vocesita que el empezaba a odiar.

Pero no pudo contestarle. Tenia razon, no sabia por que eran enemigos, tal vez porque siempre lo habían sido...pero ¿por qué? Nunca nadie le había dado una razon coherente de porque tanto odio...

Un sonido le indico que debia dejar su pelea consigo mismo para otro momento. Era hora de ir a la reunion que organizaba Dumbledore para indicarles que debian hacer cada uno.

Cuando llego, noto enseguida la presencia de una persona que lo hizo sudar. Una cabellera pelirroja se movia entre la gente y fue a parar a un rincón, un poco apartada de su vista. La sesion comenzó sin preámbulo, y Dumbledore empezo a hablar:

- Muy bien. Como ustedes saben, las tropas de mortífagos están disminuyendo considerablemente. Voldemort se siente presionado, por lo que pensamos que tiene programado una gran ataque en las proximas horas. Debemos estar atentos. Cualquier información puede ser util si queremos ganar la guerra. Para empezar, se dividiran en grupos para poder patrullar las zonas en donde puede producirse el ataque.

Los grupos se formaron por sorteo, y están anotados en la pizarra a mi derecha.-

La gente se fue agolpando alrededor de la pizarra. Malfoy, espero a que todos se alejaran. Cuando quedaban unas pocas personas, se dirigió a ver con quien le había tocado. Casi se cae del susto:

Weasley, Ginny; Potter, Harry; MALFOY, DRACO…y un par de personas mas que no conocía...

No podía creerlo. Tenia que patrullar toda una semana con la Weasley y el idiota de Potter que se creia el jefe de todo el mundo. Se fijo apresadumbrado donde debia hacer la guardia y a que hora. Observo que el lugar era muggle. En Londres. Al parecer tendrían que custodiar un castillo muggle. Lo que le faltaba a el, estar cuidando a unos muggles que se creen reyes, y que no sabrían si ellos les salvaban la vida...el horario era de 6 de la tarde a 6 de la mañana...¡Y encima tendrían que madrugar! Iba a matar a Dumbledore...

Eran las 6 menos diez, y Draco se encontraba parado en un callejón oscuro, donde debian de patrullar escondidos para que nadie los viera, observando cada detalle del magnifico palacio que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Estos muggles no se privan en gastos a la hora de construir estos castillos... Pensó asombrado.

En eso estaba, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. Se dio la vuelta y con una maniobra rapida, ya tenia la varita en su mano, y agarrando por el cuello a una muchacha le apuntaba con ella.

¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? – Ginny Weasley estaba verdaderamente enojada. Se había puesto mas roja que de costumbre, y trataba en vano de zafarse de Draco que la tenia inmovilizada con un brazo.

Vaya, vaya...Weasley...¿Tu otra vez? Menos mal que no soy un mortifago, porque si lo fuera, no tendrías posibilidades de salir viva de aquí... – Le dijo susurrándole al oido, al mismo tiempo que, inconscientemente, cerraba los ojos y sentía el aroma de su cabello. Ese cabello rojo como el fuego que la hacían tan peculiar...

No te creas...- Dicho esto, y con un rápido movimiento le pego una patada entre las piernas, allí, donde duele dejándolo sorprendido y dolorido.

¡¡¡¡ayyyy!!!!- Exclamo Malfoy, que no se esperaba un golpe bajo y cayo al suelo intentando no tomar su varita y hacer algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse...

Ginny se agacho, y acercando sus labios a su oido, le susurro:

Y la próxima vez que me toques no esperare tanto...no te tendre piedad...- Ginny intento pararse, pero un brazo la tiro al suelo y Malfoy se puso encima suyo, inmovilizándola. Con sus manos tomaba las de ella, y un pensamiento cruzo su mente por un instante. Aquí la tienes, en un callejón oscuro, sin poder defenderse, y tu estas encima de ella... Y sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla. Pero cuando sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros, y el ya sentía su aliento muy cerca...

¡Expeliarmus! – Grito un chico de unos 21 años, con el cabello negro azabache, y una singular cicatriz con forma de rayo en el rostro.

Malfoy salió volando, y choco de espaldas con una pared para luego caer en el suelo. Harry se le acerco a Ginny, que aun estaba en el suelo, pero ahora sentada, sin entender nada.

¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto el muchacho, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

S...si...eso creo...- Le contesto no muy segura, parándose y quitándose el polvo de la ropa.

Menos mal que San Potter llego para rescatarte Weasley...sino...no se que podria haber pasado...- Malfoy estaba parado, con al varita en alto, y con un tono sarcástico en sus palabras.

Cierra la boca Malfoy. Si vuelves a acercarte a ella, yo...-

¿Tu que? ¿Me mataras? – Sus palabras eran claramente desafiantes.

Dejalo Harry. No vale la pena. Vamos a trabajar, que para eso estamos...-

Los tres se quedaron en el callejón toda la noche, turnándose para dormir, aunque la unica que podía dormir tranquilamente era Ginny, ya que ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro.

Llego por fin la mañana, y sin despedirse, Draco toco el traslador que los había transportado hacia allí, y volvió a su casa donde se baño, comio algo y se acosto.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron tranquilos. Pero Malfoy no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que casi le dio a la Weasley. No podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de hacerlo, y el recordarlo le revolvia el estomago. Si no hubiera sido por el estupido de Potter...¿Por qué siempre tenia que aparecer en el momento menos indicado? Porque era Potter...

Siempre que la pelirroja se disponia a dormir, el la observaba embelesado. Pero no quería aceptar que sentía algo por ella...aunque la Weasley era muy hermosa...pero no...era una Weasley, tenia que ser horrible...pero ella tenia una sonrisa...y unos labios...y....

¡¡Potter, Weasley!! – Un rayo de luz verde había iluminado la noche, y la marca tenebrosa se alzaba en el cielo justo arriba suyo. Los aludidos se levantaron sobresaltados y con la varita en mano, se sorprendieron al ver lo que sucedia.

¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda! ¡Son muchos! – Dijo Ginny, al parecer asustada por la gran cantidad de mortífagos que se acercaban a toda velocidad.

¡Ginny tiene razon, debemos pedir refuerzos! Quédense aquí, mientras envio una lechuza al señor Weasley...- Dicho eso, lanzo un silbido, y una hermosa lechuza blanca se poso en su brazo. Harry saco un pergamino arrugado, y con su varita escribio el mensaje, que en cuanto estuvo terminado desaparecio. Este era una forma de comunicarse, para que, en caso de ser interceptado, el mensaje no apareciera. El hechizo consistia en que solo la persona a la que le iba destinado pudiese leelo. Hedwig ululo y alzo vuelo. Harry la observo partir. Volviendo a la realidad, les dijo a sus compañeros:

Muy bien, tenemos que parar esto como sea. Ustedes, empiezen poniendo hechizos defensivos en el edificio. – Le dijo a dos magos que asintieron y se pusieron a conjurar – Ginny, tu intenta detener a los que estén mas cerca. Malfoy, cuidale la espalda a Ginny, y trata de atacar cuando puedas. – Malfoy gruño, pensando que otra vez le estaba mandando como si fuera su jefe. Y si hay algo que no soportaba, era obedecer ordenes...pero como el también estaba asustado por la situación no dijo mas nada.

¿Y tu que piensas hacer? – Le pregunto el rubio.

Yo voy a buscar a Lestrange.- Harry lo único que había hecho en los últimos años, era buscar a Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella era la culpable de que Sirius hubiese muerto, y el no pararia hasta encontrarla y hacerla pagar caro el haberlo dejado solo. Justo cuando sentía que una parte de su familia, una parte de aquello que Voldemort le había quitado cuando era un bebe, la vida se lo había devuelto haciendo que conociera a Sirius, ella se lo había quitado. Harry no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde la muerte de su padrino, y lo único que quería era vengarse.

¡¡Harry!!, ¡¡No debes dejar que lo personal interfiera justo ahora!! Si sales en este momento, no solo no podras vengar a Sirius, sino que te mataran...- Ginny ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Por una vez en la vida, la Weasley tiene razon, tu no puedes irte a matar a una mortifaga y dejar todo por lo que hemos estado trabajando tanto tiempo. Y voy a decirte, que si te matan no me va a importar, es mas seria capaz de alegrarme, pero no es momento de ir a hacerte el kamikaze...espera a que lleguen los refuerzos ¡¡Y AYUDAME A CONJURAR HECHIZOS, PORQUE NOS VAN A MATAR A TODOS!! – Malfoy estaba con su varita en alto, y no paraba de lanzar hechizos a los morifagos que pasaban, haciendo que los demas se dieran cuenta de que en ese callejón había algo raro. Harry no quería admitirlo, pero sabia que Malfoy tenia razon. Así que tragándose el orgullo, fue a ayudar a Malfoy y a Ginny que hacían lo que podían.

En eso estaban cuando vieron que miles de luces se acercaban a toda velocidad en el cielo.

¡¡Son los refuerzos!! – Grito Ginny al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo que desmayo a un mortifago que se atrvio a pasar po delante de ella. Malfoy se había dado cuanta de que la chica sabia perfectamente como defenderse y era muy poderosa. Casi nunca erraba y tenia grandes reflejos que le salvaron la vida unas cuantas veces.

Sonrieron aliviados. Cuando los refuerzos aterrizaron, comenzó una cruenta lucha, que mas tarde la llamarian: La Gran Batalla. Los cinco que aun estaban escondidos en el callejón, salieron atacando con las maldiciones imperdonables a un grupo de mortífagos, que no se esperaban el sorpresivo ataque, y que calleron muertos de inmediato.

Nadie se había percatado de que una sombra se movia lentamente, observando a su alrededor. Cuando habían pasado unas dos horas, los dos bandos se alistaron.

Los mortífagos, dejaron de pelear y se juntaron todos ante una sola persona. Lord Voldemort. Los presentes, no podían creerlo. El señor oscuro, jamas aparecia en sus batallas, era muy extraño que peleara, pues no iba a exponerse. El mandaba a sus hombres al frente y solo aparecia cuando las cosas ya estaban terminando. Pero allí estaba, imponiendo el terror a quien lo viera, un sombra con dos ojos que penetraban el alma y que parecian llevarse todo por delante.

Harry cerro el puño. Ginny se estremecio y Draco lo noto. Se puso detrás de ella. No iba a dejar que le pasara nada. Voldemort observaba fijamente a un hombre de barba blanca y anteojos con forma de medialuna. Dumbledore, tenia la varita a la altura de su pecho y en su expresión se notaba el cansancio y la tristeza de los últimos años. Se notaba que quería terminar de una vez y para siempre con Tom, como el lo llamaba. Para el no era ni Lord Voldemort, ni el innombrable, ni El señor Oscuro...para el era simplemente...Tom.

Si las miradas matasen, ambos hubiesen caidos muertos en el acto. Pero seguían allí, de pie, contemplando la destrucción a su alrededor. Voldemort alzo su varita, Dumbledore hizo lo mismo, y ante un grito de Tom, la Gran Batalla comenzó.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Draco se estremecio y un sudor frio le mojo la frente. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente y el luchaba porque no lo hicieran. Toda su vida habia tenido que soportar a su padre hablandole del temor que debia tenerle a èl a Lord Voldemort. Pero el nunca habia querido servirle. Todo lo que queria era independizarse de su padre y no queria recibir ordenes de nadie.Por eso, cuando a Lucius le fue dado el "beso" del dementor, Draco sintio que habia llegado el momento de ser libre.Entro en la orden del Fenix, y con todo el dolor que le provoco la muerte de su madre,luchopara destruir al hombre que tanto pesar le habia traido tantoa el como al mundo entero.

Draco Malfoy, sentado en la cocina dela gran mansion Malfoy, no se dio cuenta de que una muchacha se le acercaba y le tapaba los ojos con sus manos. Y en ese momento, el joven descubrio que nohabia luchado solo para defenderse de Voldemort y poder ser libre de una vez. El habia luchado, para ella...por ella...y habia ganado la Gran Guerra solo porque la amaba...a ella...a Ginny Weasley...

Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy que tierno!!!!!!! me encanta, sencillamente me encanta. Asi que espero, que a ustedes tambien les guste...este capitulo fue el mas largo hasta ahora, y es que estaba inspirada, jeje...

Bueno, ahora si me despido. Les mando un beso grandote!!!

Deby


	4. El final del terror

Capitulo 4: El final del terror...

Draco y Ginny pasaron toda la semana juntos. Como el no trabajaba (N/A: Con la fortuna que tiene... no creo que con lo vago que es se ponga a trabajar...) y ella estaba de vacaciones ya que estudiaba para convertirse en periodista mágica, ambos pudieron disfrutar de un invierno juntos. Salieron a andar en patines sobre hielo, a Draco se le ocurrió la mala idea de atacar a Ginny con bolas de nieve... lo que no pensó es que ella podría devolver el ataque mucho peor... así terminaron los dos tirados en el jardín de los Malfoy, correteándose mutuamente con las bolas de nieve flotando en el aire, por el hechizo "Wingardium Leviosa", para tenerlas mas al alcance de la mano.

Ginny había logrado que su madre aceptara a Draco y su padre tenia una posición neutra al respecto. Pero Ron no quería saber nada. Para el Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy, y objetaba que si él quería estar con Ginny, era por algo... y él iba a descubrir que era...

Sin embargo, estaba un poco mas blando gracias a su esposa, Hermione Granger, con quien se había casado apenas hubo terminado la Gran Guerra, hace dos años, y que además era una de las mejores amigas de Ginny.

Sin embargo, aunque Ginny había presentado oficialmente a Draco como su novio, todavía sus hermanos Fred y George cada vez que lo veían lo usaban para probar en él sus nuevas bromas. El negocio que habían puesto iba viento en popa y estaban amasando sus primeros billetes. A pesar de que su madre les había rogado que entendieran que aunque les doliera a todos, Ginny ya había crecido y estaba decidida a tener su vida propia con Malfoy, ellos seguían diciendo que "el maldito de Malfoy les había robado a su hermanita menor y tendría que pagar las consecuencias...".

Malfoy estaba radiante. Por fin tenia a la menor de los Weasleys con él, y nada la iba a alejar de el. Todo lo que había sufrido en su vida, ahora lo veía recompensado con ella. "Que has hecho conmigo pelirroja", pensaba mientras la observaba caminar mientras que el viento jugaba con su cabello. Y era cierto, desde que la conocía había cambiado considerablemente. Y era que ella le había mostrado que en la vida no todo es dolor. Ella le había enseñado a amar y a ser amado. El amor. Una palabra muy fácil de decir... pero para él para Draco Malfoy, el amor nunca había existido hasta que apareció ella. Para él, el amor era una debilidad, era perder el control de sí mismo para depender tonta y exclusivamente del otro. Y con Ginny se había dado cuenta de que todo eso era cierto, pero a la vez era maravilloso...

FLASH BACK

La sangre se esparcía por todos lados. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de dolor y de victoria. Los mortífagos eran muy numerosos, pero los partidarios de Dumbledore, a pesar de ser menos, no iban a ser derrotados tan fácilmente. Voldemort se mantenía asechante, estaba protegido por una burbuja de luz roja que impedía cualquier hechizo. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podía romper el campo de magia, por lo que se dedicaba a matar mortífagos. El mago siempre había pensado que matar no debía estar en las manos del hombre, puesto que este es muy débil como para manejar algo tan grande como la vida ajena. Pero en ese momento había dejado de lado sus creencias, al ver como los mortífagos, instados por "Tom", no le tenían piedad ni siquiera a los niños.

Ginny estaba atrapada. Dos mortífagos la tenían acorralada apuntándole con sus varitas, mientras que un tercer hombre la tenia sujeta por los brazos. De su cabeza le salía un hilito de sangre y tenia el labio partido, sin mencionar que no sentía el brazo izquierdo. Uno de los hombres tenia su varita en la mano y con una sonrisa malévola le corrió un mechón de la cara.

- Lastima que tengamos que matarte, muñeca... – En intento darle un beso a lo que Ginny respondió con una escupida en la cara. El mortífago la cacheteo y alzando la varita comenzó a conjurar el maleficio Avada Kedavra. Justo en ese instante cayo muerto. La pelirroja observó que detrás del cadáver del mortífago se encontraba Malfoy. Uno de los hombres que la sujetaba le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la hizo tambalear y luego cayo al suelo. Lo ultimo que supo, fue que alguien la levantaba. Pero luego de eso nada mas, porque se desvaneció...

Harry, se encontraba de pie con expresión de furia mirando a una mujer con la varita a la altura de su pecho. Se encontraba frente a Bellatrix Lestrange. La mortífaga, tenia una sonrisa que le daba un toque maligno a su demacrado rostro.

Potter, al fin nos encontramos cara a cara... – Le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos como intentando asustarlo. Pero Harry no estaba asustado, estaba contento. Por fin iba a vengar la muerte de Sirius. Porque la iba a hacer sufrir, iba a pagar caro muy caro haberlo dejado sin su padrino. No le contesto. Apretando sus dedos alrededor de su varita, pronuncio:

¡Crucio! –

La mujer no se esperaba que el muchacho utilizara una de las maldiciones imperdonables, y cayo al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Harry la observaba gritar y no se le movió un músculo de la cara. Todo ese tiempo había pensado en como castigarla, y había reservado aquel maleficio para ella. Nunca había disfrutado con el dolor ajeno, ni siquiera cuando mataba a los mortífagos. Pero con ella era diferente. Ella se lo merecía, y él iba a hacerla sufrir todo lo que pudiera. Cuando pensó que Bellatrix estaba a punto de morir del dolor, levanto la varita y se preparo para matarla.

Sin embargo, sintió que sus pies se elevaban y que ya no estaba en el suelo. Y efectivamente, estaba en el techo de una casa con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort frente a el. El innombrable lo había trasladado desde el campo de batalla hasta el techo, y ahora lo miraba casi con asombro.

Nunca imagine que utilizarías una maldición, Potter... -

¿Tu no querías que la matara no es cierto? Ya la salvaste una vez... – Harry recordaba perfectamente cuando Voldemort al término de su quinto año en Hogwarts, entro al ministerio y tras un breve enfrentamiento con Dumbledore, escapo pero llevándose con él a Lestrange.

Así es, que buena memoria... te deje divertirte un poco con ella, pero no es necesario matarla... –

A ti no te importo eso cuando mataste a mi madre ¿o sí? –

Tu madre no debía morir. Se interpuso cuando quise matarte, fue una estúpida... -

¡Ni se te ocurra insultar a mi madre! – Harry levanto su varita y le lanzo un hechizo, pero Voldemort lo esquivo. El campo de fuerza que había conjurado los envolvía, por lo que nadie podía ayudarlo. Harry tuvo que agacharse porque Voldemort le había lanzado un hechizo. No escucho bien cual era, pero seguro que viniendo de el no era algo bueno. Los dos no paraban ni un instante. Se atacaban y se defendían al mismo tiempo, por lo que ninguno salía mortalmente herido. En el campo, nadie luchaba. Todos estaban observando el espectáculo como si fuera una película de cine.

Cuando ambos se separaron jadeando, Voldemort lanzo un gruñido.

¿Pero que diablos esperan? ¡¡MATENLOS!! – Tras lo cual la pelea se intensifico y la sangre volvió a manchar las ropas de los presentes.

La vejez no te sienta bien, Tom, veo que estas cansado... - Harry lo miraba furioso y quería encontrar un punto débil antes de seguir luchando.

Yo NUNCA me canso. Te estoy dando ventaja. –

¿El Gran Voldemort dándole ventaja a alguien? ¿Qué pasa Tom? ¿Acaso te has ablandado? –

Parece que estas demasiado arrogante. Ni siquiera Dumbledore me había hablado así... – Voldemort parecía asombrado y a la vez divertido. Nunca nadie había osado hablarle de esa forma, ni siquiera en sus años como estudiante...

Porque no te tengo miedo... -

¡¡Entonces te enseñare a que lo tengas!! –

La pelea se reanudo. Siguieron atacando y defendiéndose hasta el cansancio. Pero en un momento de debilidad, Harry acabo en el suelo con su varita a pocos centímetros de su mano. Fue en ese momento que Voldemort se le acerco y le piso los dedos para que no pudiese tomarla. Con su varita en el cuello de Harry le indico que se parara.

Pero que tenemos aquí. Parece que el niño que vivió, el pequeño Harry Potter esta vencido. No eres nadie comparado conmigo niño... – Y mirándolo a los ojos agrego:

¡Cruciatus! – Harry sentía como sus rodillas se doblaban y se arrodillaba ante él. Recordó algo parecido en un cementerio hacia como 7 años... el día de la muerte de Cedric, si eso era...

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas el poder necesario para no ser derrotado. Deseo con todas las ganas poder vengar la muerte de sus padres. Y por sobre todas las cosas, quería matar a ese desgraciado que tenia enfrente que le había quitado todo lo que él tenia. Y que había matado a tanta gente inocente, dejando a muchas personas en su mismo estado: los había dejado solos.

De pronto, sintió que ya no estaba allí. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en Hogwarts. Estoy muerto Fue lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza, y como si alguien hubiese leído sus pensamientos, una voz detrás de el le dijo:

No estas muerto. Estas en un universo paralelo al que conoces. Y estamos aquí contigo. – Harry conocía esa voz. La había escuchado hace un tiempo atrás, y la había escuchado cantarle de muy pequeño. Pero era imposible. Seguía de espaldas. No quería voltear y que esa felicidad dentro de él se desvaneciera de golpe. Pero no era un Gryffindor por nada. Junto mucho valor y se dio la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, y sus hermosos ojos se abrieron de par en par. Allí estaba su madre, su padre y... Sirius. Todos sus seres queridos que a él tanto le hacían falta. Estaban allí con él para apoyarlo y darle el animo que necesitaba.

P..p... pero... –

Shh... no digas nada y escucha que no tenemos mucho tiempo... – Le dijo Sirius regañándolo como solía hacerlo en Grimmauld Place. Pero con una sonrisa en los labios que lo hacían tan agradable.

¡¡Hey‼ ¡Tanto tiempo sin ver a mi hijo, y ahora tu vienes a regañarlo! – Dicho esto, James le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry, que sintió que nada le haría más feliz que quedarse allí con sus padres. Lily se dirigió hacia él y tras abrazarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry pensó que nunca mas se limpiaría la mejilla.

Bueno hijo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte. Para poder vencer a Voldemort tienes que utilizar una magia muy antigua y que él desconoce. Es el mismo tipo de magia que utilice yo para salvarte cuando eras un bebe. El no puede combatir ese tipo de magia, porque no puede sentir. Hace mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que el dolor y el amor iban de la mano, se hechizo a sí mismo para que nada ni nadie pudiese provocarle dolor. Pero asimismo no puede sentir amor, y es por eso que tienes que usar ese poder en su contra. El hechizo que utilizo tiene un contrahechizo. Pero muy pocas personas lo conocen. Lo peculiar de este contrahechizo es que puede resultar mortal para la persona a la que se le aplica y si esta no muere quedaría en unas condiciones de vida lamentables y perdería todo su poder. Voldemort sabia a que atenerse al utilizar aquel hechizo pero no pensó que alguien podría hallar el contrahechizo. Ahora, debes aprenderlo y utilizarlo, ya que eres el único con el poder suficiente como para lograrlo. –

Harry no podía hablar. Se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Su padre saco la varita, y le dijo:

Bien hijo, el hechizo es: RADAMANTUS OXTEMPRA y debes gritarlo muy fuerte al mismo tiempo que apuntas con la varita a tu oponente. Debes mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y nunca perder el contacto visual. Si todo funciona bien, una luz dorada saldrá de tu varita y envolverá a Voldemort. Lo que suceda luego, ni nosotros lo sabemos. Pero ten por seguro que después de eso nada podrá ayudarlo. – Harry intento un par de veces hacer el hechizo y a la tercera observo una luz dorada salir de la varita.

Harry, por favor, no quiero que sigas llorando por mí. – Sirius había puesto una mano en el hombro de su ahijado y hablaba pausadamente. – Yo termine como siempre soñé hacerlo, luchando. Ten por seguro prefiero haber muerto como lo hice y no de viejo escondido en esa horrible casa con un elfo domestico que me odia (y no es que yo lo ame...).

Sirius...me haces mucha falta...y te aseguro que voy a matar a Lestrange en cuanto acabe con Voldemort... –

Harry...¿Recuerdas cuando escape de Azcaban y lo único que quería era matar a Colagusano? Tu me detuviste y me dijiste algo así: James no hubiese querido que sus amigos se convirtieran en asesinos por su culpa...y tienes razón...yo no quiero que te conviertas en un asesino por mi culpa...pero para saciar tú sed de venganza, puedes llevarla a Azcaban...y darle lo que se merece...- Sirius había dicho esto ultimo casi en un susurro y le guiño un ojo.

Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que regreses... – Le dijo su madre.

Pero...¡yo quiero quedarme!- Protestó Harry.

Uno no puede hacer siempre lo que quiere hijo. ¿Crees que yo no he querido estar contigo cuando tus tíos te trataban tan mal? ¿Crees que me encanta estar muerta, sabiendo lo mucho que sufres en este momento? No Harry. Pero moriría cien veces mas, sabiendo que así te salvare la vida como lo hice una vez. Y ahora es momento de que vayas y te enfrentes a tu destino. – Le dio un ultimo y tierno beso de esos que solo las madres saben dar y con lagrimas en los ojos se despidió de su hijo.

Y quiero que te conviertas en el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos...ese era mi sueño al menos...¡¡y no creas que no te he visto jugar eh!! – James lo miraba a través de esos anteojos rotos, y le hablaba como todo un soñador. Harry se sentía el más feliz del mundo. Ya no creía que la vida era injusta con él, porque sabia que aunque sus padres no pudieran abrazarlo todos los días, o darle un consejo cuando lo necesitaba, ellos estaban siempre con él.

De golpe, un mareo lo devolvió a la realidad. Allí estaba agachado junto a Voldemort que lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad. La felicidad que había sentido momentos atrás aun le perduraba y alzando la varita se levanto del suelo sin ninguna dificultad. Ahora la expresión de Voldemort era de terror. Nunca nadie se había liberado tan rápida y fácilmente del maleficio Cruciatus y ahora Harry lo miraba amenazadoramente con la varita en alto.

¿Sorprendente no? – Le dijo el chico, concentrándose mucho en los fríos ojos de su adversario.

Veo que tienes mas poder del que imagine. Por eso es que la profecía te marco como mi oponente desde que apenas eras un insignificante bebe. –

Te equivocas. La profecía no me marco. Tú lo hiciste al tratar de matarme. La profecía no decía "Harry Potter", sino que hablaba de un niño que nació el ultimo día del mes 7...podría haber sido yo...o Neville Longbottom...- Voldemort estaba estupefacto. Nunca había escuchado la segunda parte de la profecía, y ahora se enteraba que había dos bebes...no uno...y que él era el culpable de haber perdido todo su poder hacia 21 años...

Harry aprovecho este momento de debilidad para recuperar su varita que había quedado tirada en el suelo y comenzar a pronunciar su hechizo. Noto que Voldemort estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos y cuando sintió que era el momento adecuado, apuntándolo con su varita grito:

¡¡RADAMANTUS OXTEMPRA!! – Voldemort se quedo helado. Una intensa luz dorada emanaba de la varita de Harry e iba directo a él. Comenzó a sentir dolor mucho dolor. Sudaba y gritaba como nunca lo había hecho. Los presentes, nuevamente habían cesado su lucha y miraban asombrados algunos y asustados otros. Los mortífagos más inteligentes desaparecieron del lugar al instante, mientras que los otros se quedaron paralizados donde estaban.

¡¿Qué es esto?! – Voldemort profería gritos de dolor a cada instante y Harry sentía que ya no podría seguir sosteniendo la varita. Pero tenia que hacerlo. Y lo hizo. Veía como su enemigo de tantos años era destruido frente a sus ojos. Nunca mas podría causar daño. Finalmente el hombre que había impuesto el terror en el mundo mágico, se desplomo en el suelo. Mas bien en el techo, ya que estaban sobre una casa...

El campo de fuerza que los envolvía desapareció y la multitud reunida allí se quedo totalmente paralizada. Hasta Dumbledore parecía no saber que hacer por primera vez en su vida. Los mortífagos estallaron en gritos de furia y atacaron nuevamente. Pero los aliados, sabían que ya no tenían a Voldemort para ayudarlos por lo que pudieron enfrentarlos sin mayores problemas.

Harry no supo que hacer. Ya estaba, lo había logrado. Había cumplido la profecía. Había terminado con el hombre más temido en la historia. Y ahora no sabia que hacer. De pronto se le ocurrió constatar que él estaba realmente muerto. Por lo que se acerco... puso sus dedos índice y mayor en el cuello del supuesto cadáver y sintió como el pulso estaba sumamente débil. Pero estaba. Conque esa basura no se moría tan fácil...pero recordó las palabras de su madre. Tal vez ya no tendría mas poder. Tal vez ese era mejor castigo que la muerte misma. Lo había convertido en lo que él mas odiaba: Un Muggle.

La Gran Batalla había terminado. Voldemort estaba encerrado en una celda protegida con magia por si las dudas, y los mortífagos eran apresados todos los días. Harry necesitaba guardaespaldas porque sus "fans" no lo dejaban respirar. El mundo mágico estaba de fiesta. Y el muggle sentía que algo bueno había ocurrido, pero no entendían que podía ser.

Pero en algún lugar, un rubio sentado en su cama observaba a una muchacha inconsciente...

Él, no sospechaba que su vida iba a cambiar drásticamente...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

N/A:

Bueno, aquí esta terminado el cuarto capitulo. La verdad es que no hay casi nada de D&G, pero es que necesitaba explicar la Guerra antes de seguir con ellos...

Antes de seguir con los demás, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas:

1. El cambio de personalidad de Draco, a mí tampoco me gusta, créanme. Lo que pienso, es que el Draco de los libros, tiene 15 años (hasta ahora) y es lógico que no sea ni romántico ni cursi ni nada, porque ningún chico de esa edad hasta entrados los 20 es así...por eso hice a mi Draco de 25 años, para que tenga tiempo de haber madurado y crecido interiormente. Espero que sepan entenderme...

2. Muchísimas gracias por los primeros Reviews!!!!!!!!!! me encantaron.

3. Las criticas y las opiniones SIEMPRE son bienvenidas, porque yo no soy perfecta y me gusta que mis lectores sean sinceros y me digan lo que piensan de mis obras.

4. En realidad no tengo un punto 4...así que simplemente GRACIAS!!! Y FELICES FIESTAS!!


	5. Amenazas

N/A: BUENO, LES DOY LAS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES, ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LES ESTE GUSTANDO. EL CAPITULO 4 NO LE GUSTO A MUCHA GENTE, ASÍ QUE LES CUENTO QUE ESTE CAP. SERA PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE G&D!! Y QUE EN UNOS DOS CAP. NADA MAS, DESAPARECERAN LOS FLASH BACK.

NO LOS ABURRO MAS, Y LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO 5. BESOS DEBY

Capitulo 5: Amenazas

Luego de las vacaciones, Draco retornó a su trabajo. Ginny tuvo que volver a su casa (ya no vivía con sus padres, sino que se había comprado un departamento cerca del Callejón Diagon...) y también tuvo que volver a sus estudios. No se veían casi nada, pero las lechuzas entre ellos, volaban a cada instante.

En la empresa Malfoy S.A. los empleados no entendían el cambio de personalidad de su jefe. El siempre se había mostrado frío y arrogante con ellos, y su deporte favorito era despedir a uno por mes. Y aquella semana había entrado con una sonrisa que no se le quito ni siquiera cuando le mostraron las facturas del mes (momento en el cual siempre se ponía mas pálido que de costumbre y le gritaba a quien no se escondiera tras una mesa... Se lo veía un poco desconcentrado (muy poco habitual en el) y nadie entendía que era lo que le sucedía...

Draco estaba sentado leyendo y firmando papeles. En eso estaba cuando su secretaria golpeó la puerta:

- Adelante. –

- S..s... señor... -

- Que pasa. –

- Es que... el señor Harry Potter se encuentra solicitando una entrevista... –

¿Potter? ¿Qué hacia en SU oficina?

- Muy bien, hágalo pasar – Dijo un tanto preocupado y sin ninguna convicción.

Termino de decir esto, y se quedo mirando como la mujer algo gorda y con anteojos ridículos cerraba la puerta tras de si. Luego, se volvía a abrir y un hombre morocho alto y con una extraña cicatriz en la frente, entró en la habitación.

- Potter –

- Malfoy –

- ¿A que debo la molestia de tu visita? –

- No creas que vengo a saludarte Malfoy –

- No, me imagino... si fuera así, ya estaría pidiendo un turno en el San Mungo... – Malfoy fue el único que rió con su propio comentario

- Vine por Ginny. –

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo. Se imaginaba que si Potter venia a verlo seguro que era por ella. Ginny era lo único que ellos tenían en común, y una de las cosas por las cuales seguían peleando como cuando eran pequeños...

- Habla – Le dijo el rubio acomodándose en su sillón y sin darle ningún tipo de invitación a que se acomode. Pero Harry no tenía intenciones de sentarse y mucho menos de ponerse cómodo. Siguió parado en la puerta con expresión seria y sin quitarle la vista de los ojos. Luego de la Guerra, se había convertido en auror y la primer persona en meter en Azcaban fue a Lestrange. No había vuelto a ser el mismo. Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos sentían que ya no podían ser los mismos con el. Estaba mas apartado, frío y ya no reía con facilidad. Estaba muy cambiado.

- ¿Estas con ella verdad? –

- Y si así fuera ¿Qué? –

- Sabes que nunca lo permitiré. –

- Te voy avisando que ella me eligió a mi. Y tu no puedes hacer nada con eso. –

- Ginny Weasley no puede haberse enamorado de un Malfoy. Tu la engañaste. Yo te conozco muy bien. –

- ¡Tu no me conoces! ¡Y no vuelvas a hablar de ella como si fuera una idiota que no puede pensar por si misma! – Draco se había levantado y sus dedos apretaban la varita en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

- Ya veras Malfoy. Ginny nunca será tuya. Y me encargare de que se de cuenta la basura que eres. –

Dicho esto se fue, dejando a Draco enfurecido y con ganas de despedir a alguien ...

Las semanas pasaban y Ginny no veía la hora de reencontrarse con Draco. La universidad la tenia abrumada y los profesores parecían empecinados en no darles un respiro. De vez en cuando le llegaba una lechuza plateada con unas plumas verdes (teñidas por arte de magia...) que le hacían saltar de alegría. Ella sabia que aquella lechuza pertenecía a Draco y se apuraba en leer el mensaje y contestarle.

Aunque siempre era casi lo mismo:

"Querida Ginny: ¿Cómo estas? Yo espero que bien, con mucho trabajo y muchas ganas de verte... bla bla bla..."

Sin embargo, las cartas siempre le levantaban él animo y la ayudaban a seguir adelante. Lo único que la reconfortaba era pensar en él y en que seguramente él pensaba en ella.

Una noche en la que no podía dormir, su mente comenzó a hurgar en sus pensamientos. Los recuerdos fluían en su cabeza, y sonrió al acordarse de su primer beso con Draco. Aquel beso robado, que tanto le había gustado...

FLASH BACK

Ginny despertó. Abrió un poco los ojos pero rápidamente los volvió a cerrar. Nuevamente los abrió y lo que vio no le gusto. Estaba en una habitación muy elegante, bastante amueblada, obviamente no era la suya. Pero de pronto, recordó la batalla. No podía entender como había ido a parar allí. Lo ultimo que recordaba era la cara de aquel mortífago que había intentado besarla... un golpe en la cabeza... y nada mas...

Intento pararse, pero su brazo no le respondía, Una venda lo ataba a su cuello por lo que la tenía inmovilizado. Se saco la sabana que la envolvía y se dio cuenta que lo único que la tapaba era un camisón verde algo translucido. Su ropa no estaba en ningún lugar.

Pensó que lo mejor seria acostarse hasta que alguien viniera a ver si estaba viva. Pero luego pensó **_¿¿Y si nadie se da cuenta de que estoy aquí??_**. Entonces se paro con mucha dificultad, y camino hacia la puerta. Puso su mano derecha en el picaporte y cuando iba a girarlo, la puerta la abrió empujándola hacia atrás. Se quedó helada al ver que la persona que tenia enfrente era nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Así que ya estas despierta. –

- ¿Tu me trajiste aquí? –

- No, tu sabes que te encontró un hipogrifo muy bueno que dijo "vamos a salvar a esta niña, ¿a dónde la podemos llevar? ¡Sii! ¡A lo de Malfoy! Entonces, te trajo aquí... –

- ¿Crees que soy estúpida o que? –

- Bueno... –

- Pues déjame decirte que no tenias por que salvarme de nuevo y traerme hasta ¿tu casa? - Dijo la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor.

- Si, es mi casa, y si quieres la próxima vez que te encuentre desangrándote en el piso con tres mortífagos a tu alrededor que quieren usarte y luego matarte voy a quedarme mirando y luego aplaudir... desagradecida... – Malfoy estaba enojado y a Ginny no le gustaba nada estar con el rubio enfadado en una misma habitación.

Bueno... no creí que te pondrías así... en realidad tienes razón... mmm. g...gra...gracias... – Miraba sus pies y no quería levantar la cabeza para no demostrar que se había puesto nerviosa.

- Así me gusta mas... y bien, para que sepas, te quedaras aquí hasta que puedas valerte por ti misma. –

- ¿¡Que!? A mí me parece o me estas dando ordenes... –

- Veo que nos vamos entendiendo. Aquí, yo doy las ordenes y tu obedeces como una niña buena. –

- ¡Ah no... eso sí que no! ¡Esto es un secuestro! –

- Te guste o no, aquí te vas a quedar... o si prefieres puedes irte... pero con una condición... –

- Malfoy se acercaba a ella y Ginny inconscientemente caminaba hacia atrás.

- Yo no acepto condiciones de un Malfoy –

- ¿Segura? Podríamos pasarla muy bien juntos... – Malfoy la había acorralado contra la pared y ella no hacia nada para alejarlo.

- Deja de decir idioteces. Tu y yo no podemos hacer nada juntos... –

- Yo creo que estas equivocada... y te lo voy a demostrar... –

Malfoy tomo con una mano las de ella y las presiono contra la pared. Con la mano que le quedaba libre rodeo su cintura y la acerco a él. Ginny quiso gritar, pero en ese momento sintió como sus labios se encontraban con los de él. Quiso resistirse, pero Draco era muy fuerte (N/A: ESA ES UNA EXCUSA BARATA... PERO YO TMB LA USARIA ) y no conseguía zafarse. Mantenía su boca cerrada, pero lentamente fue cediendo. En su interior le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Su corazón palpitaba y la confundía. Malfoy cada vez la sujetaba menos y ella no hacia nada para intentar soltarse. Todo lo contrario. Le dio paso y por fin la lengua de Draco pudo entrar en su boca. Nunca en su vida un beso le había hecho sentir tantas cosas. Sin que se diera cuenta, él la había soltado y ella continuaba contra la pared respondiendo aquel beso.

Pero en ese momento, algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo **_te estas besando con un Malfoy... y te gusta..._** Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió y se separo del rubio empujándolo de tal manera que quedaron a una distancia considerable.

- ¿Pero que haces? – le pregunto Draco visiblemente enfadado.

- Esto no esta bien. ¡Y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí! – Estaba agitada y respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Si eso quieres... – Su frialdad había regresado a él y sus ojos grises estaban concentrados en ella - Pero no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que estés completamente curada. - Malfoy no entendía porque hacia lo que hacia. Sencillamente sentía que no podía dejar que se fuera en ese estado. Recordó que había visto como un mortífago quería aprovecharse de ella y la furia lo descontrolo. Luego de matar a los tres, la vio tendida en el suelo desangrándose y lo primero que pensó fue en protegerla. **_Se veía tan indefensa... _**pensaba, pero luego pensaba en que era un Malfoy, no podía compadecerse de nadie... pero podría sacar algún provecho de esto...

Todavía con ese pensamiento, salió de la habitación pegando un portazo. Ginny se dejo caer en la cama. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. ¡Y no le había preguntado dónde estaba su ropa!. Lógico... como iba a pensar en su ropa, cuando había besado al chico mas deseado en la alta sociedad. Coloco su dedo índice en sus labios aun húmedos, y cerro los ojos... jamás olvidaría el sabor de ese beso... aquel beso robado de Draco Malfoy...

Ginny abrió el armario. Se encontró con mucha ropa vieja. **_Sin duda de su madre... _**pensó. Encontró un vestido verde (no por nada se encontraba en la casa de una familia de Slytherins) y creyó que era el mas "adecuado". Era mas corto que los demás le llegaba por la rodilla y tenia un escote no muy pronunciado. Era mucho más sencillo a los demás, por eso lo eligió. Agradeció que la madre de Malfoy no fuera muy gorda, porque sino su ropa no le hubiese servido de mucho...

Con eso puesto, se dispuso a bajar. Iba a encontrar su ropa, tomar un poco de polvos flú e irse de esa inmensa casa. Pero cuando salió de su habitación, se encontró con un corredor larguísimo. **_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí... _**se dijo a sí misma, y con cuidado comenzó a abrir las puertas que se encontraban una al lado de la otra. Se preguntaba para que tantos cuartos, si en la familia sólo habían sido tres personas y no halló una respuesta. En eso estaba cuando una voz la espanto:

- ¿Necesita algo señorita? – Ginny se dio vuelta pálida del susto. Suspiro aliviada al encontrarse de frente con un elfo domestico.

- N..no... gracias... -

El señor Malfoy pide que la escolte al comedor para poder comer usted algo... me imagino que estará muerta de hambre... – El elfo tenia razón. Su panza le pedía a gritos algo para saciar su hambre.

- Esta bien. – Ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Malfoy donde estaba su ropa...

Los dos caminaron por el sombrío corredor y luego bajaron una escalera. Atravesaron una puerta y al fin llegaron a un amplio salón con una larga mesa en el centro. Sobre la mesa había velas levitando en el aire y Malfoy se encontraba parado frente a una chimenea.

- Al fin llegas. – Le contesto con un tono muy frío.

- Agradece que estoy aquí, porque si fuera por mí ya me habría ido hace tiempo –

- No pensabas eso cuando te bese... – Una sonrisa débil atravesó la cara del rubio que se había dado vuelta y clavaba sus grises ojos en los de ella.

- No hables de lo que no sabes – Un silencio incomodo los invadió. Ambos se miraban sin pestañear como intentando acuchillarse por medio de las miradas.

- Señor Malfoy... señorita... la comida esta lista... – El elfo había aparecido junto con todo un banquete y observaba a Malfoy con terror. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que no estaba de buen humor.

Se sentaron uno en cada punta y durante la cena, ninguno se dirigió la palabra. De golpe, Ginny se acordó de algo. ¡La batalla! ¿Cómo es que ella no se había acordado que estaban peleando por sus vidas? ¿Qué había pasado con Voldemort? ¿Y su familia? ¿Y Harry?

Decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle a Malfoy. Y eso hizo. Este le contó sin muchos detalles todo lo que había pasado luego de que él trajera a la chica a su casa y volviera a luchar. Pero ella quería estar con sus seres queridos. Quería acompañarlos, festejar... pero no... estaba con aquel rubio insoportable que se creía que tenia control sobre su vida.

Pero por mas que le pidió encarecidamente que la dejara irse, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a la chimenea, rebotaba. Al parecer le había puesto un conjuro protector para que solo pudiese salir quien supiera la contraseña... y ella, obviamente no la conocía.

Pasaron varios días y ellos casi ni se veían. Draco trabajaba y Ginny se entretenía buscando contraseñas para ser libre. Un par de veces se había sentido observada y eso la incomodaba. Pero luego pensaba que eran ilusiones suyas... **_¿Cómo un Malfoy se va a interesar en una pobre Weasley como yo?_**...

Mientras tanto, Malfoy no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquella pelirroja que se había resistido a él. Nunca ninguna chica había podido resistirse. Todas acababan en su cama. A lo sumo jugueteaban un par de días... pero siempre caían en sus redes.

Pero la Weasley era diferente... ella no era como las demás... no estaba interesada en él... y esto lo molestaba. Estaba decido a tenerla. Y se iba a salir con la suya...

Había pasado una semana. Ginny estaba en la sala mirando la televisión. Ya estaba resignada a vivir allí. Su brazo había mejorado considerablemente, pero Draco decía que todavía no estaba del todo sana. Y en el fondo no le disgustaba que la trataran como una reina...

En eso escucho que llegaba. Se hundió mas en el sillón, como queriendo que se la tragara. Y vio como llegaba empapado. No pudo con la curiosidad y le pregunto:

- ¿Pero que te paso? ¿Descubriste que eres un cerdo y te tiraste a revolcarte en un charco? –

- Que graciosa Weasley. Pero no. Y yo no tengo que darte explicaciones. –

- Oh vamos Malfoy. Cuéntame... porque voy a seguir buscando explicaciones... y no creo que te dejen bien parado... –

- Voy a contarte. Pero no creas que tus amenazas me asustan... resulta que una de mis ex empleadas... –

- ¿Ex empleadas? –

- Si, ex porque la acabo de despedir... ¡Y no interrumpas si quieres que te cuente! -

- Bueno, bueno... pero que carácter... continua... -

- Decía, que una de mis ex empleadas, quiso hacer un hechizo para que no se sintiera tanto el calor... pero se confundió... y en lugar de que el lugar estuviese mas frío, hizo que nos congelemos... por lo que TODOS los de la oficina tuvimos que esperar a "descongelarnos", para poder movernos... – No pudo terminar. Ginny estaba en el suelo alfombrado, muriéndose de la risa y con las manos estrujándose la panza.

- ¡Jajajajajajjaj! ¡¡¡Descon... descong... descongelarse. jajajajja!!! – Draco no se resistió. La risa contagiosa que tenia la pelirroja surtió efecto y el estructurado rubio comenzó a reír. Jamás había reído tanto. Y ahora los dos estaban en el suelo riendo sin parar. De pronto cesaron y el se sentó. La observo. Ella seguía tendida en la alfombra con la sonrisa en los labios y unos mechones rojos como el fuego atravesándole el rostro. Suavemente se los corrió y clavando su mirada en los ojos de la chica, la beso. Pero no fue un beso como el anterior. Este contenía pasión acumulada durante mucho tiempo. Él acariciaba su cuerpo y ella jugaba con el cabello rubio de Draco. Estuvieron un tiempo así. De pronto, se escucho una explosión. De la chimenea, salto un grupo de pelirrojos con un muchacho poseedor de una cicatriz algo peculiar.

- ¡¡SUELTALA YA!! – Le grito Harry a Malfoy, al mismo tiempo que Ron se reponía de su susto inicial por haber encontrado a su "hermanita" en circunstancias poco amigables para él. Los mellizos Weasleys corrieron hacia donde se hallaba Ginny, quien no entendía nada, y la tomaron de los brazos, mientras ella pataleaba y gritaba como una loca. Ron se acercó a Malfoy que intentaba detener a Fred y George y le propino un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo. Harry también se le acerco a Malfoy que intentaba levantarse y colocando su varita en el cuello del rubio le dijo casi con un susurro.

- Ginny es mía. No te vuelvas a acercar a ella... – Dicho esto le envió un desmaius, y lo dejaron allí inconsciente mientras se llevaban a rastras a Ginny que aun tenia el sabor de aquel beso en sus labios...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Malfoy se encontraba en su cama. La inesperada visita de Harry ese día lo había dejado pensando. El también recordaba aquel primer beso...y el segundo...pero también recordaba como los estúpidos de sus hermanos habían llegado justo en el momento menos indicado. Luego del desastroso incidente, despertó con el labio partido, el ojo violeta y la mitad de la cara hinchada. Pero todo había valido la pena. Porque ahora lo reconfortaba saber que alguien en algún lugar pensaba en el, y una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara.

Sin embargo, algo lo inquietaba...y no era algo...mas bien alguien...y ese alguien era...

**_Harry Potter _**...


	6. El tiempo y la Distancia I

N/A: HOLAS!! BUENO, PRIMERO, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS DESDE LA ARGENTINA!! SEGUNDO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ALIENTAN A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO... SNIF... SNIF... TT LA VERDAD ES QUE ME ENCANTAN LOS RR QUE ME LLEGAN... BUENO, BASTA DE CURSILERIA... AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAP 6...

Capitulo 6: El tiempo y la distancia I...

Ginny había aprobado todos sus exámenes. Y con buenas calificaciones, por lo que estaba sumamente orgullosa... y agotada... los estudios la estaban consumiendo... y Draco no podía venir a visitarla...

En la última lechuza, le había contado lo mal que estaba. El trabajo no andaba tan bien, por lo que no podía descuidarse un instante en su empresa. Tenia que estar pendiente todo el tiempo y por mas que quería no podía ir a verla.

Eso la tenia preocupada... hacia un dos meses que no se veían y ella tenia que hablar con él. Pero no podía decirle nada por carta...

Ella se concentraba en estudiar, porque así se mantenía ocupada y no pensaba tanto en él...

Ginny salía de una de sus clases, cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba...

- ¿Ginny Weasley? – Una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos saltones la miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Loovegod? – Ginny no podía creerlo... conque al final la "lunática lovegood" como la llamaban en el colegio, había decidido seguir una carrera. Nunca habían sido grandes amigas, pero tampoco se llevaban mal. Y por el contrario, era agradable encontrarse con alguien de Hogwarts...

- Así es, ¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo...–

- Bien... bueno... en una semana se cumplen 3 años de la muerte de Percy y... – No terminó. Luna la había abrazado y no entendía por que lo hacia.

- Te entiendo. Mi padre también murió en la Guerra... – Ginny vió como una gruesa lagrima rodaba por la cara de la chica que se apresuró en quitársela. La pelirroja no sabia que Luna había perdido a su padre... y ahora que lo recordaba, su madre también había muerto hace mucho tiempo...

- ¡Oh! Lo siento... yo no sabia... –

- No te preocupes... tu no eras aquel mortífago que lo asesino... -

- No... pero es queyo se que es duro recordar todo aquello... -

-Si, lo se.Pero cada vez que lohago se me llena el corazón de orgullo, porque mi padre murió defendiendo los ideales de cada mago y bruja de este mundo... y también, porque no, murió para salvar al mundo muggle... - Luna no había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía teniendo esa mirada perdida y dijo todo con aquella voz de soñadora que la caracterizaba.

- Luna ¿Desde cuando estasaquí? Nunca te había visto... –

- Bueno, soy bastante nueva... entre la semana pasada... es que todo este tiempo estuve de duelo... ¿no ves que continuo utilizando el color azul en mis ropas? – Ginny no supo que decirle. Simplemente puso cara de "claro, por supuesto, lo que tu digas" y siguieron caminando y hablando como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

Los días pasaban, y ambas cada día eran mas amigas. Luna le había preguntado que tal iba su relación con Harry, a lo cual la pelirroja decidió contarle toda la historia. (N/A: QUE ES BASTANTE LARGA...)

Cuando llego a la parte en la que los mellizos, Ron y Harry, la "rescatan" de las manos de Malfoy, Luna suspiro.

Y Ginny continuo...

FLASH BACK

Ginny pataleaba y les decía a Fred y George que tuviesen cuidado con su brazo. Aun no estaba del todo sano, y se había dado cuenta cuando ellos se lo apretujaron con las manos.

- Ayyyyy –

- Bueno, hermanita, no es para tanto. –

- ¿¿Crees que no lo es?? Por si no sabes, este brazo aun no lo sentiría, sino fuera porque Dra... Malfoy me lo curo... –

- Ay Ay... Malfoy... Malfoy... ¿Acaso quieres que le construyamos un monumento? – Ron se había metido en la conversacióny estaba furioso. Harry simplemente la observaba en silencio. Los mellizos por fin la soltaron y ella se acariciaba el brazo dolorido. Ron hacia rato que no paraba de hablar, pero ella no escuchaba. Solo lo veía mover los labios... pero ella estaba en otro lugar... estaba con Malfoy...

- ¡¿...me estas oyendo?! – Ginny volvió a la realidad.

- Ya déjala Ron. – Harry había hablado por primera vez en el viaje. Ginny se lo agradeció, aunque noto que su amigo estaba muy raro. Era la primera vez que se veían desde la batalla, y ella no creía que aquel muchacho de ojos apagados y tristes fuese el mismo Harry que la había salvado de Tom Riddle durante su primer año en Hogwarts. Fred se encontraba conduciendo un auto volador que se había comprado Arthur y que estaba en muy buenas condiciones (en nada se parecía al viejo Ford Anglia que años atrás les había pertenecido.

Volvieron en silencio y Ginny fue directamente a su cuarto. No tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería dormir en su cama. Pero Harry tenia otros planes...

La chica se desplomo sobre la cama. Estaba decidida a dormir. Pero alguien tocaba la puerta. **_No pienso abrir. Sea quien sea..._** pensó. Pero el visitante insistió. Al fin, juntando fuerzas, se levanto y giro el picaporte. Se encontró con un muchacho alto, morocho, de ojos verdes intensos y una curiosa cicatriz en la frente.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Quería hablarte... ¿puedo pasar? – La chica asintió con la cabeza y él entró en el cuarto. Se sentaron en la cama uno al lado del otro. El silencio lo rompió ella, que parecía impaciente porque Harry dijera lo que dijera y la dejara dormir.

- Y... ¿qué querías decirme? – El se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

- Es que no hemos hablado desde el día en que vencí a Voldemort... – Ginny se sorprendió. El nunca había hablado de "vencer", nunca le había gustado hacerse el héroe aunque muchas veces lo había sido. Pero no le dijo nada.

- Si... es que... tres mortífagos me tenían atrapada y me golpearon muy fuerte. Me desmaye... si no hubiera sido por Malfoy... quien sabe... – Harry la miraba y sus ojos que siempre habían demostrado la gran persona que era, ahora solo la miraban fijamente sin expresar nada de nada.

- Yo no creo que te haya salvado. Piensa lo que quieras Ginny, pero Malfoy es Malfoy... –

- Harry... –

- Solo espero que no te haga sufrir... conozco muy bien a los tipos como él... –

-Pero es que él... no sé... ya me salvo la vida dos veces... ¿Por qué iba a salvarme si quiere hacerme daño? –

- Piensa esto. En Hogwarts muchas chicas vivían llorando por él. Porque él, primero se hacia el galán y cuando lograba acostarse con ellas, las descartaba. Siempre hizo lo mismo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo contigo? Además de que es una forma de ofendernos a nosotros... – Ginny no respondió. En parte tenia razón. En el colegio siempre había sido un patán. Y conocía a muchas chicas que habían sido las novias de Draco Malfoy por una noche, y que luego lloraban en todos los pasillos porque él las había dejado.

Sintió un enorme vació en su corazón. Tenia la sensación de que se pondría a llorar ahí mismo, pero no quería que Harry la viera desconsolada por un Malfoy. Eso nunca. Le pidió que la dejara sola, que estaba muy cansada. Él accedió, y la abrazo. Ella se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba muy mal. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Excepto por la muerte de Sirius. Pero era diferente. Había algo allí que ella no sabia. Y tenia que ver con Harry...

Ginny se encontraba muy abatida. Su madre intentaba por todos los medios hacerla reír, pero ella no cedía. Lo único que ocupaba su cabeza era que Malfoy no había intentado comunicarse con ella y eso reforzaba su teoría de que Harry tenia razón en lo que le había dicho.

Pasaba el tiempo, y Harry cada día estaba mas cerca de ella. La invitaba a salir, la llevaba a bailar e incluso alquilo un terreno para que todos los Weasleys pudieran jugar al Quidditch.

Poco a poco Harry fue ganándose un lugar en la vida de Ginny...

Ginny se encontraba sola en su casa. Habían pasado dos años desde que había visto por ultima vez a Malfoy y en ese momento pensaba en él. Y en Harry. Estaba muy confundida. El rubio no se había comunicado con ella, por lo que asumía que el beso que se habían dado había sido solo un pasatiempo para él. Una lagrima rodó por su cara. No podía creer que estuviera llorando por él. **_Pero si tu no sientes nada por él... ¿O sí?_**. Aquella posibilidad le llenaba el corazón de tristeza y hacia que más lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos y muriesen en sus labios.

Pero aún lo tenia a Harry. Él la había apoyado siempre y había estado con ella sin esperar nada a cambio. Había sido un buen amigo... ¡¡¡BUM BUM!!! Ginny se sobresalto. Alguien tocaba la puerta, pero como si quisieran tirarla abajo. Fue corriendo a la puerta y casi titubeando pregunto:

- ¿Quién es? -

- ¿Weasley, eres tu? –

- ¿Malfoy? – Ginny no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. No podía creer que él se hubiese tomado la molestia de venir a verla, después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Vas a dejarme pasar o voy a tener que quedarme aquí a acampar? – Pregunto malhumorado. Sin duda era él. Ginny quito el hechizo de seguridad de la puerta y lo invito a pasar. Se sentaron en el sofá del living y ella le preguntó si quería tomar algo. Ante la negativa, lo interrogo.

- ¿Y bien? –

- Vine porque tenia que hablar contigo. –

- Pues dime de que quieres hablar. –

- De nosotros –

- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Que yo sepa, después de lo que paso en tu casa, tu no te preocupaste por si yo seguía viva... ni una mísera carta... nada... – Draco estaba atónito.

- ¿Ni una carta? ¡¡Te mande miles de lechuzas!! ¡Tu fuiste la que no me contesto nada!–

- Pero si yo no recibí... – No terminó de hablar. El chico la había tomado por la barbilla y la observaba con detenimiento.

- No quiero ni pensar quien pudo haber interceptado mis lechuzas... –

- ¿Tu piensas que...? –

- Yo ya no quiero pensar en nada mas... – Dicho esto la besó. Y ella no se resistió en lo mas mínimo. Estuvieron un largo rato allí, hasta que se separaron.

- Vamos a otro lugar. Mas intimo. –

- ¿Mas intimo que mi casa? ¿A dónde quieres ir? –

- Pues, a mi casa. Allí no corremos riesgo de que llegue un batallón de colorados a interrumpirnos... y a asesinarme, porque si me encuentran contigo... – Hizo un gesto pasándose el dedo índice alrededor de su cuello. Ella rió y agrego.

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde la ultima vez que estuve en tu casa? ¿Quién nos interrumpió... mmm...? ¿Un batallón de colorados dispuestos a matarte? – Ahora el que sonrió fue él. Y Ginny se sentía realizada cada vez que lo hacia reír.

- Bueno, pero vamos a pasear. –

- Esta bien. –

- Ella se cambió y se fueron al Callejón Diagon. Se quedaron bebiendo algo en un bar y él le compró chocolates. Estuvieron toda la tarde juntos. Ginny odiaba que la gente la mirara como a un bicho raro. Cuando pasaron junto a un grupo de jóvenes, una muchacha la empujo, pero luego le pidió disculpas. **_Falsa..._** Pensó ella. Pero luego lo olvido. Malfoy le hacia olvidar donde estaba parada.

Luego, él le ofreció ir a su casa un momento. Cuando estuvieron allí, tomaron un poco de cerveza de manteca.

Cuando Ginny miro despreocupada su reloj, pego un brinco.

- ¡¡¡Ay!!! –

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto asustado el rubio.

- ¡Son las dos de la mañana! –

- ¿Sí? Que rápido se pasa el tiempo. ¿Otra cerveza de Manteca? –

- ¡Claro que no! Tengo que irme... en mi casa me mataran... –

- ¿Te vas? ¿No puedes quedarte a dormir? - Le dijo acercándose y tomándola por la cintura.

- Draco... no... debo irme... –

- Vamos... nadie lo sabrá... –

- Suéltame. Tengo que irme. Pasamos un día hermoso... No lo arruines... –

- Pero si eres tú la que no quiere divertirse... – Diciendo esto, la beso a la fuerza, y ella se lo quitó de encima.

- ¡Basta! Me voy... – Y haciendo esto tomo un puñado de polvos flú de la chimenea.

- ¡Pues vete! ¡Pero después no me vengas llorando porque te perdiste a un hombre de verdad como yo! – Ginny no lo soportó. Con lagrimas en los ojos y evitando que Malfoy no la viera llorar por él, se metió en la chimenea y desapareció...

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¿Y eso es todo? – Le pregunto Luna a su amiga.

- Claro que no... esa es la mitad de la historia... solo que es muy larga y tengo mucho sueño... mmm... vamos a dormir... mañana te cuento como termino todo esto... – Una sonrisa picara le atravesó el rostro.

- Eres mala. Me vas a dejar intrigada toda la noche... –

- Ese es el precio de mi amistad – Ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

Aquella noche, durmió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cada vez que contaba SU propia historia de amor, el corazón le pegaba saltitos y no podía evitar un sentimiento de felicidad que le brotaba en el alma.

Pero Ginny estaba muy equivocada. Aquel no iba a ser el final de la historia. Aquella historia, recién estaba comenzando...

Bueno, terminado el 6to capitulo!! La verdad es que estoy contenta en como va el rumbo de la historia y espero que a uds. tambien les este gustando...

Les mando un beso muy grande, a quienes me escriben esos RR tan lindos (ustedes saben quienes son... ) y les doy las gracias porque eso es lo que me motiva a seguir adelante...

(Se habran dado cuenta de que soy una llorona no??)

Listo, no los aburro mas. Espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad!!!

Los kiere:

**_Deby_**


	7. El tiempo y la distancia II

Capítulo 7: El tiempo y la distancia II

Ginny se levanto. Luna todavía dormía, y la pelirroja sonrió al notar que tenia la misma cara de soñadora que cuando estaba despierta. Le dio un vistazo a su reloj. Las diez y media de la mañana. Todavía podía acostarse un rato mas, pero ya estaba desvelada.

Había soñado con Harry, y tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Pero no sabia que podría ser. **_Quizás Draco venga a verme..._** le gustaba esa idea. Tenia muchas ganas de encontrase con él. No le gustaba estar tanto tiempo separada.

De repente, se le ocurrió despertar a su amiga para terminar de contarle la historia. Aquella historia. SU HISTORIA...

Y con maldad, le pego un grito en la oreja que hizo saltar de la cama a la pobre chica, que miraba por primera vez con atención para hallar a quien hubiese lanzado ese grito. Cuando Ginny terminó de reírse, y Luna de reprenderla severamente porque **_La próxima vez que me despiertes de esa manera, no habría próxima vez..._**, la ex Ravenclaw se sentó en la cama y con las manos en su barbilla, se preparo para seguir escuchando.

Y la pelirroja, continuo...

FLASH BACK

Habían pasado dos años desde que Ginny vio por ultima vez a Malfoy. Y cada vez que lo recordaba, una sombra le cruzaba el rostro. Había sabido de él por la revista Corazón de Bruja, en la que lo titulaban como el soltero mas codiciado en la alta sociedad mágica. Ella lanzó un bufido. Por suerte se había dado cuenta de que clase de tipo era. Ella creyó que él la buscaría, se disculparía por haber sido tan grosero y ambos hubiesen comenzado una linda historia de amor. Siempre había soñado con un amor prohibido, como los de las novelas, a escondidas de sus hermanos. Creía que seria emocionante...

Pero no. Draco Malfoy no iba a buscarla a ella... a una pobretona como ella... a una Weasley...

Por eso, hacia dos años que salía con Harry. El chico se había portado muy bien con ella, había estado a su lado, la había ayudado a olvidar a Malfoy. Es mas, muchas veces incluso habían hablado de él y Harry la había escuchado. La había ayudado a no sentirse tan mal por el idiota de Malfoy.

Pero estaba confundida. No sabia si lo que sentía por él era amor... o una amistad muy fuerte...

* * *

Hermione y Ron se habían casado y vivían en una linda casa muggle. Como la reciente esposa no había querido separarse mucho de sus padres, se construyeron una pequeña casa en un barrio muggle que se encontraba bastante cerca de la Madriguera. El padre de Ginny, Arthur Weasley, seguía siendo el Ministro de Magia, y las cosas andaban mas que bien para la economía Weasley. La señora Weasley, había decidido arreglar un poco la casa y había quedado todo muy lindo. Bill y Charlie se habían casado y cada tanto visitaban a sus padres con sus esposas.

Ginny estudiaba y cuando no, se encontraba con su novio. Se había convertido en una buena buscadora en el Quidditch y le encantaba jugar contra él y ganarle. Pero en el fondo sentía que él la dejaba ganar.

Un día, luego de un partido, Harry se le acerco.

Gin, tengo que preguntarte algo... – Ginny se estremeció. Si a él se le ocurría proponerle casamiento, ella no sabría como decirle que no. Pero debía hacerlo. No iba a casarse sin amor... ni siquiera con Harry Potter... Había estado temiendo eso durante mucho tiempo y ahora llegaba el momento. Se preparo.

- Harry yo... –

- No, no... déjame continuar... –

- Pero es que todavía soy muy joven y... –

- ¿Podrías dejar que termine? –

- Bueno... esta bien... – Ya estaba resignada...

- Es que me han invitado a una fiesta y me encantaría que vengas conmigo... – La pelirroja abrió los ojos. Suspiro aliviada y dijo:

- Ahhh... era eso... –

- Pues si... ¿Qué creías que era? –

- No, no... nada... –

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que la fiesta la organiza el Auror jefe, y tal vez me den un ascenso... Por eso quiero que estés allí... – Le tomo la mano – Es muy importante para mí que me acompañes... – Ginny le sonrió y lo beso. Ya había aceptado...

* * *

El día de la fiesta llego. En la Madriguera todos estaban agitados. Todos creían que la fiesta era un buen momento para que Harry le propusiera casamiento a Ginny, y eso era lo que todo el mundo esperaba... menos ella...

Los mellizos habían regresado de la gira en la que se encontraban promocionando sus nuevos artefactos, y habían traído consigo muchos regalos, producto de sus ventas. A Ginny le habían obsequiado un vestido azul que contrastaba con su cabello rojo. Era un poco corto, pero excepto Ron que protestaba porque **_era demasiado provocativo_**, todos los demás decían que le quedaba muy bien. La chica decidió utilizarlo para la fiesta.

Cuando Harry la vio bajar las escaleras, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mucho tiempo había esperado para tenerla, había tenido que soportar las charlas acerca de Malfoy, había tenido que ayudar un poco en su separación... pero ya estaba... ya la tenia...

Ella era SU chica... y nadie se la iba a quitar...

Pero estaba muy equivocado...

* * *

Malfoy estaba deslumbrante. Siempre le había gustado sobresalir y ser el centro de la atención. Y como además, tenia por hecho, contaba con un "muy buen físico", no tenía problemas para destacarse. Se había vestido para la ocasión con un traje negro que acentuaba aun más su cabellera rubia. Veía con sumo placer a una mujer que estaba sentada en una esquina, y que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Pero cuando quiso acercarse, algo lo dejo helado. La copa que estaba sosteniendo se resbaló de sus dedos, y cayo al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Ginny Weasley.

La pelirroja estaba mas linda que nunca. No podía creer que la volviera a ver después de tanto tiempo, y ahora no podía cerrar la boca. Pero había algo... Potter... conque venia con él...

Ahora entendía porque nunca había respondido sus cartas. Ella lo había elegido a él, al idiota del cara rajada. No podía creer que ella lo hubiese ignorado de esa forma. Pero no iba a dejarlo así. Ella iba a saber con quien se había metido...

* * *

Ginny sentía todas las miradas puestas en ella. Y le gustaba. **_Vaya, que me estoy pareciendo al egocéntrico de Malfoy..._** Pero luego se regaño a sí misma por estar pensando en él en aquel momento. Harry estaba hablando con el que parecía ser su jefe.

El hombre era bastante mayor, con una espesa barba blanca y anteojos. Le hacia acordar a Dumbledore, solo que su ex director de escuela, era muchísimo mas flaco.

Como Harry no le daba ni la hora, se excuso y fue a buscar algo para beber. Se acerco a la mesa que se encontraba en una esquina, y tomo una copa de algo que no sabia bien que era. Lo probo. Le gusto, y siguió bebiendo. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba el mozo para pedirle otra, pero el hombre se movió. Lo volvió a seguir, y él siguió caminando. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en un jardín. Por fin lo alcanzo y le pidió la ansiada copita. Cuando hubo vaciado el segundo vaso, sintió como alguien le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

- ¡Harry! Aquí no... – Dijo soltando una risita, y dándose vuelta. Pero cuando lo hizo se quedó helada. El hombre que la tenia agarrada y que la miraba fijamente, no era Harry sino Draco Malfoy. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, estudiándose mutuamente.

- Mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh Weasley? –

- Suéltame Malfoy. –

- Creo haber escuchado eso una vez... o dos... ya no me acuerdo... –

- Ni yo. Pero te advierto que MI NOVIO Harry, esta aquí. –

- Si, desgraciadamente lo he visto... pero dime una cosa... ¿vino contigo o esta enamorado de su jefe? Porque yo no lo veo contigo... es mas, lo he visto toda la noche con él... – Una sonrisa maliciosa la hizo enojar.

- Yo no tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicación. Así que suéltame y ve a buscar alguna niñita tonta que crea en tus palabras. – Eso lo dijo sin darse cuenta. Su inconsciente la había traicionado. El se la quedó mirando sorprendido.

- ¿Alguna niñita tonta que eligió a un cara rajada en lugar de a Draco Malfoy? No lo creo. A mi no me gustan las niñitas... a mí, me gustan las mujeres... – La acerco peligrosamente hacia él.

- ¿Estas insinuando que soy una niñita tonta? ¿Y tú que eres? ¡Una basura, eso es lo que eres! –

- ¡Hey! ¡Tranquila! ¿Por qué me dices eso? –

- ¿Qué por que te lo digo?- Ginny estaba sorprendida - ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de cómo me trataste la ultima vez que nos vimos? –

- Si... yo me quise divertir... tu no quisiste... –

- ¿Y no te parece que con eso basta para calificarte así? –

- Pero yo te pedí que lo olvidaras... ¡y fuiste tú la que no quisiste hacerlo! – Ginny abrió los ojos. ¿Cuándo había recibido disculpas de Malfoy? Y lo peor ¿¿Cuándo fue que ella no las quiso aceptar??

- Espera un momento... ¿Tu me pediste disculpas? –

- De alguna manera... bueno... si... – Ginny no sabia si reír por la manera en la que Draco esquivaba su mirada o llorar porque todo lo que había sufrido, se podía haber evitado...

- Pero es que yo no lo sabia... –

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabias? ¿¿Si hasta me contestaste?? –

- Ah... no... yo no te conteste... te estas equivocando de ex novia... –

- Pero... puedo demostrarte que alguien con tu nombre me contesto por ti... – Metió la mano en un bolsillo, y de el saco un pergamino arrugado y viejo que contenía un texto. Ginny lo tomo y lo leyó.

Mira, Malfoy. Yo no quiero volver a verte. Entre tu y yo ya no puede pasar mas nada. Yo amo a Harry y nada puede separarnos. No vuelvas a buscarme. Ginny.

La pelirroja no podía creerlo. Ante todo, esa definitivamente no era su letra. Y además, no entendía quien podía querer verlos separados a ellos, que hasta inventaba una carta falsa y había saboteado todas las lechuzas que Draco le había enviado. Pensaba y pensaba y no se le ocurría. Esa definitivamente no era su letra. Y además, no entendía quien podía querer verlos separados a ellos, que hasta inventaba una carta falsa y había saboteado todas las lechuzas que Draco le había enviado. Pensaba y pensaba y no se le ocurría quien podía ser. (N/A: QUE INGENUA...)

- ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices ahora? –

- Que hay alguien que no quiere vernos juntos –

- Y ese alguien tiene una cicatriz ridícula en la frente... –

- ¿No estas pensando en Harry, verdad? –

- No... en mi primo, que se cayo de un cuarto piso, y se abrió la cabeza... y le quedó una cicatriz con forma de estrella... – Malfoy la volvió a tomar de la cintura.

- Muy gracioso. Pero Harry no seria capaz de hacer una cosa así... –

- Ya lo hizo una vez... –

- Nunca supimos si fue él... tal vez lo hizo Ron... –

- Si tu hermano hubiese hallado la lechuza que te envié, te habría encerrado con un cinturón de castidad y todo. Y a mí, me habría venido a moler a palos. Y como te darás cuenta, ni yo ni él estamos en el San Mungo... –

- Pero... – No terminó de hablar. Draco la había besado con todas las ganas. Y Ginny olvido todo. Él tenía mucho poder sobre ella, tanto que hacia que con cada beso la trasladara a otro sitio fuera de la realidad. Ella ya no estaba con Harry en una fiesta de trabajo. Estaba con Malfoy en quien sabe donde. Solo sabia que estaba con él y era lo único que importaba.

Continuaron abrazados y besándose hasta que Draco la soltó. No había señales de Harry, por lo que decidieron pasar la velada juntos. Se dirigieron a donde estaba el mozo, y tomaron unas copitas que el hombre tenia en la bandeja.

Sin darse cuenta, continuaron bebiendo... y bebiendo... y luego de unas horas, Ginny ya estaba ebria. Malfoy sabia tomar, por lo menos más que ella, y al verla en ese estado, le pidió que parara. Pero ella no le hizo caso y tomo un trago más. Eso fue demasiado. Todo lo que había ingerido, se lo vomito a su acompañante. Draco, se miró las ropas, y luego a Ginny que reía sin parar. **_Eso fue todo. _**Pensó, y alzándola en brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña, se la llevo a su auto donde la deposito suavemente. Condujo hasta su casa, donde luego de estacionar, volvió a tomar a Ginny que ahora contaba las baldosas del patio de Malfoy y la llevo hasta su habitación. Le preparo un baño y la dejo asearse. Ginny salió del baño un poco más sobria que antes, y se tiro en la cama ya vestida con el camisón verde translucido.

Cuando Draco se disponía a dejarla dormir tranquila, la pelirroja lo agarro fuertemente de la corbata. Lo tiro sobre ella, y el rubio no pudo contenerse. Comenzaron a besarse con pasión. Draco subía y bajaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Ginny a su antojo y ella, un poco por los efectos del alcohol y otro poco por su propia voluntad, sentía que quería más.

Y así fue...

* * *

Draco se despertó y sintió un cuerpo tibio a su lado. Sonrió. Al fín, luego de mucho tiempo, la había conseguido. La tenía a ella, a Ginny Weasley, y se sentía satisfecho. La observó dormir y pasó su dedo índice por la mejilla de la pelirroja, que ni se inmutó. No podía quedarse con ella, debía ir a trabajar por mucho que quisiera quedarse allí con ella.

Se levantó de la cama, y le echó una mirada... lo que él no sabía, es que sería la última vez...

* * *

Ginny despertó. La luz que entraba por la ventana, no la dejaba abrir bien los ojos. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Recordaba pocas cosas. Veía claramente a Harry con su jefe... luego al mozo escurridizo... y luego a Malfoy... sonrió... claro que lo recordaba... como olvidar la noche más maravillosa de su vida... palpó con la mano a su lado, para ver si hallaba al rubio que la había hecho felíz por primera vez... porque si bien no era virgen, jamás había sentido lo que Draco le había hecho sentir...

Pero por mas que buscaba no lo encontraba. Se sentó bruscamente. Frunció el entrecejo y abrió bien los ojos. Definitivamente, Draco no se encontraba en la habitación. Se puso una bata que encontró y bajo las escaleras. Nada. No solo no estaba en ningún rincón de la casa, sino que ni siquiera una mísera nota... nada...

**_Entonces, todo lo que me dijeron mis hermanos era verdad. Solo lo hacía para acostarse conmigo... y ahora... ya no me necesita... _**pensó con lagrimas en los ojos. Se vistió apesadumbrada y decidió dejarle una nota a Malfoy. Ella no iba a ser igual que él.

* * *

Malfoy llegó a su casa, y al no encontrar a Ginny, se tiró en un sofá. Posó su mirada en la pequeña mesita ratona que se encontraba en la sala, y allí encontró un pergamino viejo y gastado. En su casa, no había pergaminos gastados, ni viejos, ya que solo compraba los nuevos. Enseguida descubrió a quien pertenecería. Sonrió pensando que Ginny le habría dejado escrito que volvería mas tarde... pero se desilusiono al leer el mensaje...

Malfoy: No te preocupes que ya he entendido que no me quieres en tu vida y que solo querías divertirte conmigo, así que no necesitaras echarme de tu casa. Me voy sola. No creas que esto lo escribió Harry ni Ron. Ellos no se tomarían la molestia...Adiós. Ginny.

Draco no cabía en sí del asombro. No podía creer que por una tontería de esas, volvía a perderla. Justo ahora que entendía que la quería... se dejo caer nuevamente en el sofá.

No podía quedarse así. Tenia que buscarla, no podía dejarla que pensara lo que quisiera. Pero no tenía el coraje de hacerlo. Tenia miedo de volver a encontrarla con el cara rajada de Potter... tenía miedo de que ella ya no quisiera estar con él... tenía miedo de muchas cosas... y lo peor, era que no podía enfrentarse a sus temores... se quedaría así... solo...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ginny continuo contándole a Luna, que luego de irse de la casa de Malfoy, sentía que había perdido algo muy importante en su vida. Luego de mucho tiempo, algo de un mes o dos, se había enterado que ya no iba a trabajar y que casi ni salía de su casa. En las revistas, decían que había caído en una profunda depresión y que estaba más agresivo que de costumbre. Sus únicos amigos, que eran pocos, habían dicho que vivía emborrachándose, y todo se debía a problemas amorosos. Pero nadie sabia quien había podía haberle hecho tanto daño a Draco Malfoy, como para dejarlo en ese estado... excepto Ginny... y fue en ese momento que decidió ir a buscarlo. Tal vez había pasado mucho tiempo. Pero ellos necesitaban hablar... y escapándose de su casa y de sus hermanos, fue en su busca.

Cuando lo vió en su casa, borracho y llorando, su pared se derrumbo. Y se dio cuenta de cuanto lo amaba...

* * *

Ginny salía de una de sus clases junto con Luna. Caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la universidad, cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba.

- ¡Ginny! – La pelirroja se dio vuelta y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Ante ella, se encontraba un muchacho de unos 25 años, morocho y con unos ojazos verdes impresionantes.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- ¿Y tú que crees? Vengo a visitarte... –

- Ella es Luna Lovegood... ¿la recuerdas?... –

- Por supuesto... y también recuerdo a su padre... un hombre muy valiente... – Luna se sonrojó. Admiraba a Harry, lo veía como un héroe. – Gin, ¿Te parece que te invite a tomar algo? Te veo muy agotada... –

- Pero es que... –

- Solo de amigos... – Esto la convenció. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con Harry y extrañaba las caras conocidas que le recordaban su familia. Por lo que acepto. Recordo que esa mañana se había despertado tras soñar con su amigo... y le pareció extraño que justo èl halla venido a verla. Pero no le importó. Estaba contenta por eso.

Pero Ginny no sabía era que los planes de Harry, no eran ser simples amigos...

* * *

N/A: BUENO, AQUI ESTA TERMINADO EL CAP. 7, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO... A MI LA VERDAD ES QUE SI...

SIGO DANDOLE LAS GRACIAS A QUIENES ME DEJAN LOS RR, Y LES RESPONDO A LOS QUE ME PREGUNTARON. VOY A HACER A HARRY UN POCO MAS... COMO DECIRLO... ¿LOCO? QUE DE COSTUMBRE... PERO TAMPOCO SE ALARMEN... NO VA A MATAR A NADIE... CREO... UMMM... LO PENSARE... MEJOR NO LES ANTICIPO MAS NADA... MUAJAJJA.....

LES MANDO BESOS A TODOS Y QUE EMPIECEN EL 2005 CON TODAS LAS PILAS!!

LOS KIERE:

_**Deby**_


	8. Despertares

Capítulo 8: Despertares...

Harry invitó a Ginny a almorzar. Luna los había dejado solos, suponiendo que estaba de mas. Y suponía bien...

Hablaron hasta que la lengua les echó humo. La pelirroja sentía que al estar tanto tiempo seguido con su amigo, traicionaba a Draco, pero luego pensaba **_Es una tontería..._** y seguía riendo y charlando animadamente. Como los exámenes ya habían pasado, se dio el lujo de pasarse la tarde entera con Harry, quien estaba muy feliz de tenerla con el. Todo le estaba saliendo muy bien...

* * *

Draco había apartado los papeles. Estaba harto de tanto trabajo. Se tiro en gran sillón detrás del escritorio y se llevo las manos a la frente. **_Si sigo así, voy a explotar..._** pensaba y lanzo un suspiro.**_ Si tan solo pudiese ir a verla..._** Se decía...

De pronto, una idea se le asomó por encima de la montaña de problemas que tenia en la cabeza... ¿Y si iba a verla y le daba una sorpresa? Una sonrisa de satisfacción le recorrió el rostro. Y así, un poco mas animado, se dispuso a terminar de trabajar...

* * *

- Harry, ya se esta haciendo tarde... –

- Pero si son apenas las siete... –

- Si, pero es que hemos estado todo el día juntos... ya debo ir a mi habitación a terminar mis tareas – El muchacho le dirigió una mirada que la sonrojó, y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Esta bien, te dejo. Pero mañana no me vas a negar un helado –

- ¿Hasta cuando te quedarás? –

- Mmm... no lo sé... hasta que decidas volver conmigo... –

- Harry...tu sabes que estoy enamorada de Malfoy... –

- Si, pero nunca me resignare a que dejaras por el... –

- Pero... si en verdad te importo, debes aceptarlo... ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera como te mereces... – Dicho esto, le sonrió y tras saludarlo con la mano, le cerro la puerta casi en las narices.

No entendía porque de repente se había puesto nerviosa. Seguramente, porque habían hablado de Malfoy... si... seguramente era por eso... busco a su amiga Luna... la encontró leyendo un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso.

- ¿Y ahora quien es el dueño de la revista? – Le pregunto Ginny a su amiga, desconcentrándola.

- Ahh. Hola Ginny... Bueno, luego de la muerte de mi padre… yo me hice cargo de la revista… por eso estoy estudiando periodismo mágico… -

- Con que era por eso... –

- ¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita con Harry? –

- ¡No era una cita! Tu sabes muy bien que yo estoy de novia con Draco y estoy... – Se callo. No sabia muy bien porque iba a decir lo que no tenía que decir. Era un secreto SU secreto, y solo podía confesárselo a Draco.

- Bueno... no era para tanto... veo que estas un poco histérica... –

- NO ESTOY HISTÈRICA... solo un poco cansada... eso es todo... –

- Ya veo... bien, entonces acuéstate un poco... –

- Si... es lo que voy a hacer... –

Y se durmió pensando en el dulce secreto que era SUYO, y de Malfoy por supuesto... tan suyo como el amor que sentía...

* * *

Draco se retorcía en su cama. Hacía varias noches que no podía dormir. Simplemente dormía un rato y despertaba sobresaltado. Había algo que no sabia. Algo que andaba mal. Pero los días pasaban, y nada de que preocuparse. Le inquietaba la frase que Potter le había dejado retumbándole en su cabeza. **_Ginny es mía..._**

No le gustaba nada que ese cara rajada se estuviera metiendo entre ellos, ahora que estaban tan bien. Y siempre había creído que si no fuera por el ya estarían juntos y felices desde hace tiempo.

Y recordaba que su querida pelirroja había dejado a Potter por el cuando se entero de su depresión por ella. Una sentimiento de malicia y de victoria se apodero de el. Tanto tiempo esperando poder ganarle en algo, y ahora gracias a ella podía verlo con una herida muy profunda en su orgullo. Una herida bastante difícil de saturar. Y el comprendía muy bien ese tipo de heridas, porque había sufrido la misma herida, cuando supo que Ginny lo había cambiado a el por Harry Potter. Había sentido un disparo en su tan estimado orgullo, que había sentido la necesidad de hacerle lo mismo a la persona que lo había herido tanto. Pero amaba demasiado a Ginny como para causarle dolor. Y había cambiado el odio por el amor... descubriendo así cuan maravilloso se puede tornar el amar a alguien.

Ya estaba desvelado. No iba a volver a dormir. Por lo tanto, miro su reloj. **_Las cinco de la mañana... no es tan temprano..._** dicho esto, se dio un buen baño, se vistió guardo unas pocas cosas en un pequeño baúl, se monto en su escoba ultimo modelo y alzo vuelo. Su destino: Ginny Weasley...

* * *

Ginny dejo de prestarle atención al profesor de literatura. Las demás chicas no hicieron lo mismo... el profesor de literatura, era el que mas alumnas tenía... porque las muchachas no perdían oportunidad de salir con el. Tenia unos treinta años, tenia un cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y un cuerpo "perfecto", según sus muchas admiradoras. En la clase de literatura, lo único que se escuchaban eran suspiros...

Pero Ginny estaba preocupada. No le gustaba nada que Harry pasara tanto tiempo con ella y Draco no le mandara lechuzas.

Y para colmo, tenia ganas de vomitar. Le pidió permiso a su profesor para ir al baño porque se sentía mal... este vio su cara e inmediatamente le dijo que si... pero Ginny no aguanto mas... en medio de la clase de literatura, la mas silenciosa de toda la universidad, se vio envuelta en un **_¡¡¡PUAJJ!!!_** General. El profesor, con una maniobra de su varita hizo desaparecer el vómito, y se llevo a Ginny a la enfermería.

Allí no estuvo mas que media hora. La enfermera se enojó un poco... ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas...

Y Ginny, algo sonrojada se dirigió a su cuarto. Cuando se encontraba allí, alguien golpeo la puerta. ¡**_Diablos! No tengo un momento de paz..._** Pensó mientras se dirigía a abrir. Recordó su cita con Harry. **_¡No es una cita!_** Se reprendió a si misma, por haber pensado semejante cosa.

- Hola Harry-

- Hola Gin, me contó Luna que te sentiste mal hoy… tal vez no debamos ir a tomar un helado hoy... – Ginny estaba a punto de decir lo mismo.

- ¿Me harías ese enorme favor? Es que me siento un poco mal... –

- Claro... pero podríamos hablar... ¿No es cierto? Nunca hace mal un poco de charla con los amigos... – La chica sonrió. Algo en ella le decía que no debía hacerlo pasar, pero pensó que debía dejar de lado sus pensamientos por un rato. Harry era su amigo, y siempre lo había sido. ¿Qué había de malo en charlar un poco?

- Si, pasa. –

Pero Ginny no sabia lo que pasaría...

* * *

- Disculpe... ¿Podría decirme en que habitación se encuentra Ginebra Weasley? – Draco se encontraba en la dirección del colegio frente a una bruja de nariz respingona que a través de unos anteojos lo miraba incrédula.

- ¿Es usted Draco Malfoy? – El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

- Si... yo soy... ¿Pero podría contestarme, o tengo que ir a golpear de puerta en puerta? –

- No... no... esta bien... la habitación es la 247... – Draco se fue sin agradecer. Todavía había cosas que no cambiaba... ni lo iba a hacer...

- ¿¡Malfoy!? – Luna había dejado caer todos sus libros en el suelo. No podía creerlo. ¡Justo ahora se le ocurría venir a ese estúpido!

- ¿Te conozco? – Le preguntó desinteresado y mirando de arriba abajo a la chica que lo observaba con ojos desorbitados.

- Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts. Soy Luna Lovegood... – Los ojos del rubio se abrieron asombrosamente.

- ¿Lunática Lovegood? – Le dijo sin pensar.

- Si prefieres los sobrenombres... – La chica evidentemente se había puesto de mal humor. Nunca había simpatizado con el Slytherin, y escuchando hablar a su amiga había pensado que el chico habría cambiado un poco su forma de ser... pero evidentemente, hay cosas que no cambian...

- Busco a Ginny Weasley... ¿la conoces? –

- ¿Qué si la conozco? – Luna intentaba alejarlo de ella. Si la encontraba con Harry... menuda pelea se armaría... - ¡Claro que la conozco! Somos muy amigas... –

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y como es que si son tan amigas, no están juntas en este preciso momento? –

- Bueno, es que ella se sintió mal y se fue a acostar... – No debería haber dicho eso. Draco salió disparado, seguramente a ver como se encontraba Ginny. Luna maldijo al rubio y salo tras el. Si había pelea, tenía que estar presente...

* * *

Harry tenía todo planeado. Malfoy no se iba a salir con la suya. Estaba seguro que había engañado a Ginny, y el era el responsable de que volviera a la realidad... con el...

Hasta ahora, la primer parte del plan era muy fácil. Y le estaba saliendo muy bien. Se había encargado de que la chica volviera a confiar en el. Habían pasado mas tiempo juntos que cuando eran novios y eso era muy bueno. Si las cosas seguían así, muy pronto tendría a Ginny a su lado otra vez...

* * *

Draco corría por los pasillos de la universidad. **_¿Por qué diablos tienen que hacer estos pasillos tan largos? ¿Por qué hay tantas habitaciones? ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTA GINNY? _**

Luna intentaba seguirlo, pero le faltaba el aire. Entonces se le ocurrió algo muy inteligente. Tomar un atajo. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? La universidad también tenia pasadizos secretos como en Hogwarts y ella conocía algunos... los suficientes como para ir y alertar a Ginny y Harry de que Malfoy estaba allí. Se escondió tras una estatua de una bruja gorda y con nariz en punta que portaba en una mano una pila de libros, y dando un golpecito con su varita en el tercer libro, la estatua se movió dejándola pasar por un hueco lo suficientemente abierto, como para que pasara ella sola. Cuando Luna desapareció tras la bruja, esta se volvió a cerrar.

* * *

- Hablando de dulces, jamás volveré a probar una gragea Berttie Bott... –Dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de asco.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque el otro día me toco una con sabor a rata muerta... –

- ¡¡¡¡Arg!!!! – Ambos comenzaron a reír desenfrenadamente, pero en ese momento Luna los interrumpió abriendo la puerta y entrando como una loca.

- ¡Rápido, Harry tienes que irte. –

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loca? –

- Eso lo discutiremos mas tarde... Pero ahora ya no queda tiempo... Malfoy esta aquí y en este momento esta llegando a la habitación... –

- ¿Draco? – A Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos, y Harry lo noto al instante. Luna se asomo a la puerta, y vio al rubio a unos metros de la habitación.

- ¡¡YA ESTA LLEGANDO!! – Harry parecía no tener intenciones de irse a ningún lado. Todo lo contrario, saco un reloj de bolsillo y lo puso en la mesa. Ginny había cambiado su expresión de felicidad por ver de nuevo a Draco, por una de terror por saber que si su novio la encontraba con Harry, se enojaría... y no sabia que podría pasar..

- Harry, ya vete. No quiero que haya problemas... –

- ¿Sabes que Gin? Si, me iré... pero no sin ti... – Y dicho esto le mandó un desmaius y la alzo. Luna no podía creer lo que veía. Saco su varita y estaba dispuesta a dispararle, pero Harry fue mas rápido y con un "Petrificus Totalus" la dejo allí tirada en el suelo, sin poder moverse.

- ¿¡POTTER!? ¡¡SUELTALA!! –

- Malfoy, llegas justo a tiempo... para ver como cumplo mi promesa... – le dirigió una mirada de superioridad y tocando el reloj en la mesita, desapareció sin que el atónito Malfoy pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo...

* * *

Ginny abrió los ojos. La luz que se colaba por la ventana semiabierta la encandilaba. Volvió a cerrarlos. Se quedo un buen rato abriendo y cerrando aquellos ojos color miel, intentando descifrar en que lugar se encontraba. No era su casa. La habitación era mucho mas grande que cualquier cuarto de la madriguera. Tampoco era la habitación de su universidad... porque allí había muchas camas y aquí solo había una y era muy grande...

Por fin se enderezo. Se sentó en la mullida cama. Lo ultimo que recordaba era a Harry riendo, hacia mucho que no sonreía tanto y le agradaba que fuera con ella... y luego a Luna entrando precipitadamente en el cuarto...

- Draco... – Susurró...

Intentando hallar respuestas a sus muchas preguntas, escucho un ruido. Pasos. Se tapo lo mas que pudo con la sabana y busco desesperadamente su varita. No la encontró. Sintió que los pasos se escuchaban mas cerca. Quien estuviese detrás de la puerta, estaba a punto de entrar...el corazón de Ginny iba a dos mil por hora...la manija de la puerta lentamente comenzó a moverse...la chica sudaba...la puerta se entreabrió...una mano asomo por la abertura...ella se pego a la pared, aún sentada en la cama...

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par. La sorprendida pelirroja no podía creer lo que veía...sus ojos se dilataron a mas no poder y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como los mechones de su cabello que le caían levemente en el rostro.

- ¿Tú? – Fue capaz de decirle a la persona que clavaba sus ojos en ella.

- Si, Ginny. Ya todo esta bien. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte. Nadie volverá a separarnos...nadie... – Harry Potter, se le quedó mirando desde el umbral de la puerta como temiendo acercarse. Ella no contesto. Se limito a dirigirle una fría mirada.

Ya nada volvería a ser como antes...

* * *

N/A: WOLAS!! AQUI ESTA EL 8vo CAPÌTULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...Y AVISO QUE QUIERO/NECESITO RR... DELEN CHE, QUE LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS Y NO LE HACEN MAL A NADIE... -

BUENO, AHORA SI ME DESPIDO Y LES DESEO NUEVAMENTE (ESTO DE ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO, ME HACE DESEARLES FELICIDADES TODOS LOS DIAS -) UN MUY BUEN AÑO PARA TODOS!!!!

LOS KIERE:

**_Deby_**


	9. Secretos

Capitulo 9: Secretos...

Draco tardó un poco en asimilar la situación. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la varita aún en alto. Vió a Luna tirada en el piso inmovilizada y se le ocurrió que ella podría ayudarlo. No tenía idea de donde podría haberse metido el idiota de Potter, y tal vez ella supiera mas que él... nunca es su vida aceptaría ayuda de nadie, pero en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa mas que pensar en Ginny y en que cuando encontrara al cara rajada, le haría una cicatriz del otro lado de la frente para que le haga juego con la otra...

* * *

Harry se quedo un buen rato observándola. Por fin la tenía con él, había logrado separarla de Malfoy... pero aún así le faltaba algo...

Comenzó a preguntarse a sí mismo si era eso lo que quería... y no hallaba respuesta... La veía allí, llorando en silencio y le partía el alma... pero no iba a dejar que siguiera al lado de Malfoy...

Ginny no se atrevía a mirarlo. Si lo hacia posiblemente lo escupiría en la cara. ¿Cómo iba a hacer una cosa así? Se había ganado su confianza para tenerla así con él, pero en contra de su voluntad. Y se quejaba de Draco... Nunca creyó que Harry, su amigo de toda la vida, la persona que muchas veces había hecho de hermano mayor (como si ella no tuviera bastantes...), a quien había querido tanto... el que la había protegido de Riddle hacia tanto tiempo... pudiera hacer algo así... ¿Podía ser la misma persona? Ella no lo creía... o no quería hacerlo...

En ese momento sintió que la persona parada en la puerta se sentaba en la cama. Ginny levanto la cabeza. Estaba temblando.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Tenerme aquí hasta que me muera? –

- Gin... yo... no quiero que te enojes conmigo... – Harry le hablaba muy sinceramente. Pero ella no entendía como tenia el tupé de decirle eso. Y estallo.

- ¡¡QUE NO ME ENOJE!! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¡Me tienes aquí contra mi voluntad, encerrada, separada de las personas que amo y me dices que no me enoje contigo! Hazme un favor y déjame sola.

- Pero Gin... –

- ¡¡SOLA!! – Y Harry se fue. Pero antes, la chica habría puesto las manos en el fuego jurando que una lagrima caía por su mejilla...

* * *

Draco se tumbó en la cama. Potter era muy escurridizo. No había ido a trabajar en las ultimas dos semanas y había pedido una licencia de un mes. Su jefe había accedido, porque Harry no era una persona común y corriente. Gracias a él estaban vivos y libres de todo temor... no podían negarle unas vacaciones... y por eso nadie sabía nada de él. Ya había buscado por todos lados y el infeliz no aparecía. Luna le había dicho que lo único que le quedaba era ir a ver a los Weasleys... eran lo que él consideraba más cercano a una familia... ellos tenían que saber algo... pero el se negaba. Eso seria admitir que los necesitaba y no iba a caer tan bajo... pero por ella... no, debía seguir firme en sus convicciones...

**_Mis convicciones... ja... seguro... _**pensaba Draco, mientras se daba valor y tocaba la puerta de la Madriguera. Cuando la señora Weasley fue a abrir, casi se cae del susto. Pese a que Ginny ya había llevado a su novio a la casa una vez, aun no se acostumbraba a tenerlo de yerno... y se parecía terriblemente a su padre... por lo que la primera impresión que tuvo, fue la de Lucius Malfoy en la Madriguera... (N/A: ESO SERIA PROPIO DE UN RECORD EN EL LIBRO GUINESS... Luego de reponerse rápidamente, invito a pasar a los muchachos, es decir, Draco y Luna (que había sido la que llevo, prácticamente de los pelos, al rubio a la casa Weasley) y les ofreció algo para tomar. Draco no sabia si decirle a ella que su hija había sido raptada por Harry Potter... tenía miedo que no le creyera... o peor... que se desmayara allí mismo... pero para su suerte, Luna fue la que empezó a palpar el terreno...

- Señora Weasley... ¿ha tenido algún tipo de contacto de Ginny o de Harry entre ayer y hoy? –

- Mmm... no... ¿Pero porque preguntas, querida? – Inquirió la mujer, que no tenía un pelo colorado de tonta.

- No... por nada... –

- Harry Potter secuestro a Ginny – Draco no aguantó mas, y decidió decir la verdad aunque tuviera que soportar las consecuencias de sus palabras. La señora Weasley abrió mucho los ojos, y luego de un minuto de silencio comenzó a reír ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes que se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos.

- Pero... que gracioso... Harry... secuestrando a Gin... Ginny.. jajajjaja – La señora Weasley no podía decir una palabra porque la risa se lo impedía. Draco suspiró y se levanto para irse resignado a buscar a Ginny por su parte. Pero antes, mirando seria y fijamente a la mujer le dijo.

- ¿Usted cree que si esto no fuera verdad yo me hubiese tomado la enorme molestia que para mí significa el venir aquí? ¿Cree que vine para tomar el té con usted? Pues, para su información, Potter desmayo a su hija y se la llevo, hace dos semanas que no aparece en su trabajo y obviamente no es casualidad. ¡Y si a usted no le importa, a mí si y si es necesario recorreré el mundo entero hasta encontrarla! – Draco ya no estaba pálido. Estaba sonrojado por tanto gritar y además, había logrado que la mujer dejara de reír. Ahora estaba seria y lo miraba asustada.

- Pero... ¿por qué Harry haría una cosa así? –

- Para separarla de Malfoy y así vengarse de él... – Le dijo Luna despreocupada. Draco seguía parado dispuesto a irse cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y unas tres cabezas pelirrojas se asomaron. Los mellizos Weasleys y Ron se quedaron estáticos y Hermione que no sabia por que paraban siguió entrando en la casa. Pero también ella se paralizó al ver a Draco Malfoy en la sala de estar junto a una muchacha con cara de soñadora y Molly Weasley sentada y con expresión seria.

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ? – Le dijo Ron. Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a Malfoy, y aunque sabia que Ginny estaba de novia con el no se resignaba a tratarlo bien. Para él seguía siendo Malfoy, y tenía que tratarlo como tal.

- Mira Weasley, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. – E intentó apartarlo de su camino para irse.

- ¡Ron, Fred, George! Han secuestrado a Ginny... – Dijo la señora Weasley entre preocupada y divertida. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Entre los tres atacaron al rubio y lo tiraron al suelo. Luna gritó y Molly se enfado. Saco su varita e invocó un hechizo para separarlos a todos. Hermione que hasta ese momento estaba parada en la puerta sin hacer nada se acercó a su marido y lo miro amenzadoramente.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que te andes peleando con la gente! No quiero que tu futuro hijo tenga como padre a un violento como tu... – le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su crecido vientre.

- Pero amor... ¡este idiota seguro que tiene secuestrada a mi hermana y ahora viene a pedirnos un costoso rescate! He leído en El Profeta que su empresa esta en Banca Rota... -

- ¡Mi empresa no esta en banca rota! Voy a encontrar al autor de ese articulo... – Murmuro entre dientes pasándose un dedo por el labio partido. Luna hizo aparecer un botiquín y lo ayudo con las heridas. El rubio soltó un gruñido y le saco de la mano el pequeño maletín. No quería que ellos lo vieran siendo ayudado por una ex Ravenclaw... – Y para que sepan estúpidos, ¡yo no secuestre a Ginny! Yo la amo, les guste o no y no seria capaz de lastimarla... pero su amiguito el héroe de Potter, no piensa lo mismo... ¡¡PORQUE FUE ÈL, EL QUE SE LA LLEVO!! – Los pelirrojos se miraron. No entendían nada. La señora Weasley procedió a explicarles a sus hijos lo que Luna y Draco le habían contado. Y cuando termino, Hermione pego un grito.

- ¡Oh... no... – Y se dejo caer en una silla. Draco la miro. Hacia bastante que no veía a la Sangre Sucia... recordaba como la había torturado con ese apodo en Hogwarts... la verdad es que solo lo hacia porque su padre le ordenaba hacerlo... a él no le importaba tanto atormentar a la gente... mientras no se le acercara, estaba todo bien... Pero ahora la veía sumamente preocupada y se dio cuenta de algo.

- Dime lo que sabes, Granger. – La chica levantó la mirada.

- Es que... hace como dos semanas que Harry hablo conmigo por ultima vez... me dijo que iría a visitar a Ginny, pero que era sorpresa que no se lo dijera a nadie... y me pidió prestado un apartamento que me compre cerca de la universidad para poder quedarse unos días... –

- Levántate. Me llevaras hasta allí. –

- ¡Hey! ¡Tu no le das ordenes a mi esposa! – Salto enfadado y ofendido Ron, pero ante una terrible mirada de la chica, se callo enseguida. Los mellizos y Ron fueron en busca de las escobas para acompañarlos. Pero cuando volvieron, Hermione, Malfoy y Luna ya no estaban...

* * *

- Gin... tienes que comer algo... te vas a debilitar... –

- Mira cuando se te ocurre pensar en mi. – Le contestó secamente la pelirroja.

- Ginny, todo esto es muy difícil para mí... no quiero lastimarte... –

- Vaya forma que tienes de demostrarlo... –

- ¿Pero es que no entiendes que deseo lo mejor para ti? –

- ¿Y tu no entiendes que lo mejor para mí y para mí bebe es estar junto a al hombre que amo? – Cuando termino de decir estas palabras se tapo la boca con las manos. No podía creer que se le había escapado... ahora Draco no iba a ser el primero en enterarse...

- ¿Tu y quien? – Harry estaba mas que sorprendido. Y agrego. - ¿estas embarazada de Malfoy?

- Bueno... si... pero no quería que nadie se enterara... – Ginny se había sonrojado mucho, y jugueteaba con sus dedos. No quería mirarlo a la cara.

- Oh... Gin... siempre creí que en este momento debería abrazarte y felicitarte... –

- Si, porque te encantaría que este hijo fuera tuyo... – Harry se quedo callado. En realidad nunca había pensado en la idea de tener hijos... Y en ese momento que lo pensaba, no estaba seguro de que ella se convirtiera en la madre de sus hijos...

- Ginny... te felicito... y... quiero que me perdones... – La chica levantó la mirada. Desde que lo conocía, jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Le daba lastima...

- Harry... sé que algo te pasa... debes decirme que es, o no podré ayudarte. Sabes que entre nosotros nunca ha pasado nada... ni siquiera durante esos dos años de noviazgo... nunca nos amamos y de eso me di cuenta cuando conocí a Draco. Lo único que hubo, y que puede llegar a haber es una profunda amistad. Siempre te he querido mucho... y quiero ayudarte. – El chico la miraba fijamente. Veía claramente que lo que decía era verdad. No la amaba... nunca lo había hecho... había estado con ella, porque sentía que era lo correcto... porque quería darle el gusto a los Weasleys que tanto habían hecho por él... y por encima de todo, había estado con ella para no sentirse solo... para sentir que había alguien a su lado... y no quería perderla... no quería volver a quedarse sin nadie como se había quedado sin sus padres y sin Sirius... como quería quedarse como Voldemort... SOLO... Sentía las lagrimas como afloraban en sus ojos, y la chica sintió compasión. Lo abrazo. Y él, comenzó a decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que no había podido decirle a nadie, que la quería como una amiga, que se sentía solo, que sus mejores amigos se habían casado y el trío quedaba conformado por uno... le contó que cuando tuvo que llevarse a Voldemort a su prisión, tuvo una charla con el. Y que este lo asusto diciéndole que se quedaría solo como él, que algún día cuando lo vieran acabado, triste y viejo, todos lo abandonarían dejándolo solo... y que el siempre había estado solo...

- No... Harry... tu nunca has estado solo... tu nos tienes a nosotros... siempre nos has tenido... somos tu familia... y siempre estaremos a tu lado – Ginny también lloraba, y no dejaba de abrazarlo. Ahora entendía el porque su amigo había actuado de esa forma. Toda la culpa la tenia ÈL... aun sin su poder, seguía haciendo daño... maldito Tom Riddle...

Continuaron abrazados mucho tiempo, Ginny intentaba consolarlo y lloraba al mismo tiempo. No podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba. Jamás había creído que tendría que consolar a un hombre llorando... y mucho menos a Harry...

En la entrada del apartamento, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Tres personas irrumpen en el lugar. Se dirigieron corriendo a la habitación, en la cual Ginny y Harry continuaban abrazados y llorando. No se habían dado cuenta de que tenían compañía.

Draco llega y se queda pasmado al encontrar a la pelirroja y al cara rajada abrazados. Con furia contenida, le lanza un "Expeliarmus" al muchacho que sale disparado y se choca contra una pared del cuarto, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ¡Draco! – Grito Ginny al verlo y corrió a su encuentro. Se abrazaron como si nunca lo hubieran hecho y se besaron apasionadamente. Pero Draco la soltó, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Harry.

- ¡¡Levántate, vamos!! – Le dijo dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago.

- Mátame, Malfoy. Date el gusto. Haz lo que desde que nos conocemos quisiste hacer. – El rubio no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Acaso quieres morir? Eres más estúpido de lo que creí Potter... –

- Si, quiero morir. ¡Vamos, hazlo! –El chico se había levantado y Draco tenia la varita en alto. Harry puso la varita de Malfoy en su propio cuello, y lo incitaba a que pronunciara el hechizo que ambos sabían no se podía revertir. Hermione y Luna agarraban con fuerza a Ginny, que estaba desesperada por ir a detenerlos.

- ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Lo va a matar!! – Les suplicaba a sus amigas, que no cedían.

- ¡¡Ginny, no puedes separarlos, corres peligro!! – Pero la pelirroja pudo mas que ellas, y con un golpe a cada una logro soltarse y ponerse delante de la Harry y la varita de Draco.

- Draco, por favor, él no esta bien... no quiso hacer daño... déjame llevarlo a que lo vean los especialistas... – Draco se quedó mirando como Ginny defendía al tipo que la secuestro. Y él sabia que por mucho que lo odiara, no iba a matarlo porque el se lo pidiera. No era un asesino. Y no se iba a convertir en uno, solo porque el cara rajada estaba mal de la cabeza y no tenía el valor suficiente para suicidarse... Lentamente bajo su varita, y mirando a los ojos de Harry, le dijo:

- Mira, Potter... no soy un asesino... pero si vuelves a acercarte a Ginny... puedo convertirme en uno... – Harry no perdió tiempo, tomo la varita del rubio que estaba desprevenido, y apuntándose, exclamo:

- Avada Ke... - pero no pudo terminar. Luna que había sido mucho más rápida que cualquiera de los presentes le había propinado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una lámpara que encontró en la mesilla de luz.

Y Harry cayó...

* * *

Wolas!! Bueno, espero que este capitulo no los haya descepcionado, la verdad es que a mi me gusto mucho, y si habia hecho a Harry de esa manera, es porque tiene una muy grave depresion que lo lleva a hacer las cosas que hace. Espero haya estado dentro de sus expectativas, y si es asi, dejenme un RR contandomelo... si no lo hizo... tmb, porque no soy perfecta y quiero mejorar...

Bueno, les mando muchos beshos a todos, y les deseo un muy feliz año (que sea mejor que el anterior, please...), y gracias por leer lo que escribo... me hacen muy feliz.

Los kiere:

**_Deby_**


	10. Heridas que cicatrizan

Capitulo 10: Heridas que cicatrizan...

La sala del hospital daba una terrible sensación de ausencia. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, los Weasleys y (sorprendentemente) Draco Malfoy se encontraban en uno de los pasillos esperando noticias de Harry. Luego de que Luna impidiera que el muchacho se lanzara a sí mismo el maleficio Avada Kedavra, Draco le lanzo un hechizo para hacer que levitara y lo deposito en una escoba. Así, el grupo lo había llevado al hospital, para que alguien lo tratara y le diera la ayuda que necesitaba.

Y el rubio, por mas que quisiera irse a su casa, le había prometido a Ginny que se quedaría con ella... y cuando le propuso irse, la chica le había dicho que si quería marcharse, lo hiciera, pero ella se quedaría allí... y el tuvo que responder a su promesa...

Hermione y Ron se encontraban hablando pacíficamente, los mellizos hablaban por un celular, ambos al mismo tiempo, y los señores Weasleys se tomaban de las manos. En eso estaban, cuando un sanador se les acercó.

- ¿Algún familiar del paciente Potter? – Pregunto el hombre que poseía un extraño bigote sobre el labio superior. Los presentes se miraron sorprendidos. ¿De que planeta era ese tipo?¿Acaso no se daba cuenta quien era el paciente? ¿¿NO SE HABÍA ENTERADO QUE ERA HARRY POTTER, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO?? Evidentemente, no...

- Umm... disculpe... pero Harry no tiene parientes... vivos... la única "familia" que tiene, somos nosotros y si tiene que hablar de algo serio, hágalo por favor... – Se apresuro a decirle Arthur Weasley. En ese momento, el hombre pasó sus dedos por su bigote, como intentando aplanarlo y comenzó a explicar:

- Bueno, el paciente posee una grave depresión llamada "Post Guerra", y se debe a la tensión y el dolor acumulado en todos estos años. Es muy común en personas que han sufrido grandes perdidas o que han formado parte de duelos, y batallas de ese tipo. Según lo que me han explicado, el joven ha secuestrado, amenazado y hasta intento suicidarse ¿No es cierto? – Ante el asentimiento general y un gruñido de Draco, continuó – Mmm... sí... muy normal... –

- ¿Muy normal? ¿A que se refiere? – Le pregunto atónita Hermione, que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia. (N/A: Todas las embarazadas tienen poca paciencia... )

- Me refiero a que en esos casos de depresión, como la que presenta el joven Potter, tales características son muy normales en su persona. Y agradezcan que no se haya puesto violento... –

- ¿Y que se puede hacer por él? –

Bueno, para empezar se quedara en el hospital unos días, para evitar nuevos ataques hacia su persona... y luego, le pediremos a alguno de ustedes, si puede llevárselo a su casa... para que no corra el riesgo de la recaída... – Todos se miraron. Estaba mas que claro, que nadie quería tener a Harry en su casa, tanto Ron y Hermione que eran casi recién casados, como los señores Weasleys que ya estaban grandes como para andar cuidando a alguien.

Era un problema muy grande, y nadie sabía como solucionarlo... salvo una persona.

- Que se quede conmigo. – Luna se había parado, y con voz decidida capto la mirada de todos los presentes.

- ¿Tu? – le dijo Ron, como si no entendiera como la antigua "Lunática Lovegood" quería hacerse cargo de un tamaño problema como lo era el problema de Harry.

- Sí. Ya que nadie quiere hacerlo y yo tengo una casita a mi disposición, puedo cuidarlo... no tengo otros planes para estas vacaciones, así que... – Ginny sonreía, mientras que los demás parecían preocupados... pero no había otra opción... o era Luna o no era nadie... – ¿Puedo entrar a verlo y comunicarle la noticia? – Le pidió Luna al hombre de bigote.

- Por supuesto. Pero intente no decirle algo que pueda alterarlo... – Dicho esto, la chica caminó unos pasos y penetro en la habitación 312.

Los señores Weasleys decidieron ir a tomar un poco de aire. Ron y Hermione se quedaron sentados hablando, y Ginny se acerco a su novio.

- Draco, gracias por acompañarme – le dijo suavemente.

- Por nada... pero no creas que lo hago sin esperar nada... – le contesto pasando sus brazos por su cintura, acercándola a él.

- Eres malo. –

- Sí. Y te encanta que lo sea... – La besó apasionadamente justo enfrente de sus hermanos...

- Ejem, ejem... – Ron estaba más rojo de lo normal, y si no fuera porque tenia la amenaza de su esposa sonándole en la cabeza, se hubiera abalanzado sobre aquel rubio cabeza de alcornoque que quería aprovecharse de su "hermanita" en su propia nariz.

- ¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que muy pronto te haga un sobrinito?– El pelirrojo no aguanto y se tiro sobre Malfoy, pero los mellizos lo atajaron a tiempo y lo mantuvieron con los pies en el aire hasta que se calmó... Lo que Draco no sabia era que sus palabras habían hecho que la lamparita de cierta persona se encendiera y recordara algo muy importante que se le había pasado por alto.

- Draco... tenemos que hablar... – El aludido dejó de gozar a su cuñado para prestarle atención a Ginny.

- Bueno, dime lo que sea... aquí estoy para escucharte... – Le dijo muy divertido aun, por el mal momento que le había hecho pasar a Ron.

- A solas... – Le contestó esta, dándose cuenta de que tenia todos los ojos puestos en ella.

- Muy bien... ¿a dónde quieres ir? -

- Mmm... ¿Te parece si nos tomamos un día de vacaciones? –

- ¿Un día? –

- Claro, tú me llevas a algún lugar por solo un día, y hacemos de cuenta que es toda la eternidad... porque la verdad es que necesito vacaciones... pero tu tienes mucho trabajo... - esto ultimo lo dijo con la voz un poco melosa...

- Ya esta decidido. ¡¡Nos tomamos vacaciones!! – Y dicho esto, la tomó con sus brazos y la cargó como hacen los recién casados. Bajo las escaleras del hospital con Ginny subida a él, riéndose como loca, y no la bajo hasta que llegó a su escoba, se subió y se perdieron en el cielo...

* * *

Luna entró en la habitación. Estaba oscura, y la ventana cerrada. Parecía todo tan lúgubre...

No le gustaba el encierro ni la oscuridad, por lo que corrió las cortinas y un poco de sol ilumino el lugar.

- No abras la ventana – Le pidió una voz apagada que provenía de la cama.

- ¿Te molesta la luz? –

- Prefiero las sombras. Siempre he visto mas oscuridad que luz, creo que por eso no quiero que lo hagas. – Luna no le hizo caso. Se dirigió hacia la ventana, y la abrió de par en par, dejando que la luz se apropiara de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Le pregunto Harry, muy enojado, sentándose en la cama.

- Porque ya es hora de que salgas de la oscuridad en la que te encuentras. Los ojos color esmeralda del muchacho parecieron brillar. Esa chica parecía irradiar esa luz que el tanto necesitaba. Parecía estar completamente segura de lo que hacia y decía. Y de pronto la vio como si nunca la hubiese visto... y algo en él comenzó a vivir de nuevo...

- Luna... ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –

- ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? – Ella estaba extrañada.

- No... vino un sanador con un enorme bigote que me dijo "Te quedaras unos días en observación..." y luego se fue... –

- Comprendo... bueno, parece que lo más difícil me toca a mí... ¿Recuerdas que secuestraste a Ginny? –

- Si... y recuerdo que tuve una charla con ella... y luego llegaron ustedes y Malfoy... –

- Así es... bueno Malfoy quiso luchar contigo, pero tu no te defendías, te ataco un par de veces y tu como si nada... hasta le pediste que acabara contigo pero el no quiso... y cuando Ginny decidió pararlos a ti se te ocurrió tomar la varita de Malfoy y tratar de suicidarte... y bueno, yo te partí un florero en la cabeza... lamento eso... – Harry se toco la cabeza, como recordando el golpe. Si, se acordaba de todo eso... jamás lo olvidaría...

- No... no es nada... y, gracias... –

- ¿Por qué me agradeces? –

- Por salvarme la vida... fui un estúpido... con todo lo que hice... lastimé a mucha gente... sobretodo a Ginny... – Dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos y se lo veía sumamente abatido. Luna se apiadó de él.

- Está bien que te sientas así... pero debes saber, que sufres una depresión muy grave... en realidad tu no eras completamente consciente de lo que hacías... –

- ¡Si lo era! Por eso soy un idiota... deberías haberme dejado morir... – Luna se encolerizo. Estaba allí para ayudarlo, y eso era lo que haría.

- ¿Crees que no vales nada? ¿Qué si te mueres les dará lo mismo a todas las personas? ¡Realmente no sabes nada, Harry Potter! ¡Podrás haber destruido al innombrable! ¡Podrás ser el niño que vivió, pero todavía necesitas muchas lecciones de vida! ¿Por qué crees que ayer evite que te mataras? ¿Por deporte, para hacerme la heroína? No... yo lo hice, porque te aprecio, porque eres una gran persona, y ¡porque yo también me quede sola después de la guerra! ¡Y lo que nunca se me ocurría, seria suicidarme y dejar que Voldemort triunfe sobre mí! Si tu hubieras muerto anoche, todo lo que has hecho, todo por lo que miles de personas murieron, no habría valido la pena... – Harry la observaba hablar. Y escuchaba con atención lo que le decía. Tenía mucha razón. Recordaba una charla tenida con ella hacia muchos años... ella había perdido a su madre, y ahora a su padre... estaba tan sola como él... y seguía de pie, erguida, no se daba por vencida... De pronto sintió como si esa persona que tenía enfrente le estuviera dando un pequeño soplo en el corazón que le encendía el alma... Le estaba dando valor para seguir viviendo...

- Parece que tengo que vivir agradeciéndote... – le dijo con un tono de ironía que hizo que la chica se alegrara.

- Solo intento ayudar... y a propósito... deberás pasar un tiempo viviendo conmigo... – Harry se sorprendió.

- ¿Irme a vivir contigo? ¿Por qué? –

- Porque nadie quiere que intentes matarte de nuevo... digamos que voy a cuidarte... –

- ¡Ey! ¡Ya no soy un niño pequeño! –

- Pues, empieza a demostrarlo, porque Malfoy me ha contado algunos caprichitos tuyos como "Ginny es mía" y cosas por el estilo, que no soy propias de un hombre... –

- Bueno... okay... ya sé que no he sido de lo mejor últimamente... creo que esto es mi "castigo"... – Harry empezaba a volver. Y con el sus chistes malos... o

- ¿Castigo? ¿Crees que vivir conmigo es un castigo? Entonces, te voy a hacer sufrir... – Y con una mirada perdida, se dispuso a irse.

- ¡No te vayas! Quiero decir... quédate un rato... me haces sentir muy bien... no quiero perderme de nuevo... por favor... – Luna se quedó un rato en la puerta antes de contestar. Su mirada perdida fue transformándose en una de ternura. Ella tampoco quería irse, lo ultimo que quería era que él tuviese esa temida recaída. No sabia por que le interesaba tanto su bienestar, pero sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo... y se quedó...

Se quedó junto a él...

* * *

Draco organizó todo. En una hora, ya se encontraban en una estupenda playa bebiendo de un coco. Y Ginny trataba de pensar la manera en que le diría a Draco que seria padre... esa idea la asustaba. Tenía miedo de que el no lo aceptara... le reprochara no habérselo dicho antes... o que la dejara por eso... en una ocasión, llegó a temer que él pensara que en realidad ese hijo era de Harry y no de él... pero eso nunca sería posible, porque ella jamás se había acostado con él... ni siquiera durante los dos años que estuvieron de novios...

Pero cada vez que se tocaba el vientre, el temor desaparecía, porque sabia que ese bebé era hijo del amor que sentían uno por el otro. Y eso la tranquilizaba...

- Draco... ¿Recuerdas que tengo que hablar contigo? –

- Mi amor... estamos hablando... - Le dijo él, riéndose de su mal chiste...

- Pero que gracioso... parece que hoy te desayunaste un payaso... – Draco se le acerco y aprovechando que ella se encontraba tirada en la arena, se sentó sobre ella y la besó.

- Draco... vamos... tengo que decirte algo importante... – Al fin Draco la soltó y se sentó a su lado.

- Bueno, a ver... ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes para decirme? – La chica suspiró y lo miró directo a los ojos.

- Draco... ¿Has pensado en la idea de tener hijos... algún día? – Le preguntó ella, asustada por lo que podría contestarle...

- Mmm... bueno... la verdad es que creo que soy muy joven para pensar en eso... tal vez a eso de los 40 años... o más... no lo sé... ¿por qué lo preguntas? –

- Porque creo que tendrás que crecer de golpe... – Draco enarcó una ceja... no le gustaba nada esa frase...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Ginny volvió a suspirar, y pausadamente, dijo...

- Porque estoy embarazada... y vas a ser pa... – Pero no pudo continuar. Draco Malfoy se había desmayado, justo sobre ella...

Ya nada volvería a ser como antes...

* * *

N/A: WOLAS!! BUENO, ESPERO QUE EL CAP. LES HAYA GUSTADO, A MI ME ENCANTO... LA VERDAD, PERO BUE...

FALTA POCO PARA TERMINAR EL FIC, ASIQUE EMPIEZO A DECIRLES A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYARON SIEMPRE Y ME AYUDARON A CONTINUAR ADELANTE... GRACIAS...

GRACIAS, A LOS QUE ME DEJARON ESOS RR TAN LINDOS, USTEDES SABEN QUIENES SON (TENGO MIEDO DE MENCIONAR A UNOS, Y OLVIDARME DE OTROS, POR ESO NO LOS ESCRIBO... XD)

LOS KIERE:

DEBY


	11. Donde hubo fuego

Capitulo 11: Donde hubo fuego...

**_Menos mal que la que va a tener los dolores de parto, voy a ser yo... _**Había pensado Ginny cuando Draco se había desmayado al enterarse de que iba a ser papá. Pero ahora, deseaba fervientemente que cualquier otra persona estuviera en su lugar.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!! PAREEEN ESTOOOO – Gritaba Ginny, sentada en la camilla, abierta de piernas frente a una enfermera muggle intentaba en vano tranquilizarla.

- Pero señora... ¡Usted esta en trabajo de parto! ¡No puede detenerse! Hágame el favor, y respire profundo... – Decía al mismo tiempo que le indicaba mediante señas como debía comportarse – y exhale... así... muy bien... –

- ¡¡Pero yo no quiero ningún trabajo!! – lloriqueaba la pelirroja, mientras respiraba y exhalaba

- ¡¡NADIE LA ESTA OBLIGANDO!! ¡¡SI NO QUIERE TENER A SU HIJO, ME VOY Y LA DEJO SOLA!! – Evidentemente, la enfermera no era una mujer muy paciente que digamos... pero en ese caso, Ginny se asusto de quedarse sola y se calmó. Al menos por un rato...

- ¡¡Quiero a mi marido!! - Volvió a lloriquear...

- Señora... mis asistentes se han comunicado con él, y dijo que en cuanto tenga un momento libre se pasara...

- ¿¿¡¡QUE DIABLOS DIJO!!?? –

- Bueno... no pensé que se pondría así... – Ginny intentaba levantarse de la camilla y con cara de loca iría a matar a Malfoy...

- ¿¡Y como quiere que me ponga, si mi marido vendrá a ver como nace su hijo cuando tenga un poco de tiempo!? – La cara de la chica estaba más roja que su cabello.

- Pero es que... era una broma... Su madre dijo que se ocuparia de encontrarlo... creí que la pondría de mejor humor... pero... vea lo positivo ¡Se ha olvidado de dolor! – Para que decirlo. Ginny volvió a tirarse en la camilla y a sollozar por los dolores del parto.

Estuvieron así dos horas y quince minutos. Ginny estaba rodeada de muggles, ya había roto la bolsa cuando se encontraba con su madre de compras en un shopping muggle, y no había tenido tiempo para ir al San Mungo. Por eso la habían internado en una clínica muy linda... pero muggle... y tampoco había podido avisarle a Draco... y no sabia quien en esa clínica podría mandarle una lechuza a su marido para avisarle que ella estaba allí y que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

* * *

Draco y Ginny se habían casado hacia cinco meses, para que no se notara mucho su "pancita". La ceremonia se había llevado a cabo en una iglesia mágica, y había sido la fiesta del año. Las revistas del corazón, habían publicado que "el soltero mas codiciado se casaba... era un desperdicio..." y Ginny, embarazada como estaba, había ido a golpear a la editora del articulo, que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Rita Skeeter... una antigua "amiga" de Draco...

* * *

Por su lado, Harry se encontraba mucho mejor, y aunque el medico le había dicho que ya podía volver a vivir solo, no se lo había contado a Luna. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, y ella lo ayudaba mucho. Eran como una pareja... solo que faltaba que se declararan uno al otro.

Ron le estaba diciendo a su amigo, que le dijera de una vez lo que sentía a Luna... que era mas que obvio que ambos eran el uno para el otro.

- Deberías aprender de mí... – Le dijo el pelirrojo, lo que causó que los dos estallaran en carcajadas.

Hermione los escuchaba tras la puerta, y no podía creer que su marido le estuviera dando consejos a Harry Potter, sobre como tratar a una chica. Y recordaba que en algún momento había sido ella la que aconsejaba a su amigo sobre las chicas...

Como había pasado el tiempo. Ya no eran los inexpertos jóvenes estudiantes en Hogwarts... ahora estaba casada, con su pequeño Percy en brazos y ya casi era tía. No podía creerlo... o se negaba a hacerlo... pero allí estaba... escuchando a sus amigos reír como cuando el trío ganaba puntos por haber vencido a Voldemort una vez más. Ese tiempo le parecía muy lejano, y el recordarlo la remontaba a esa vieja época en la que era mas conocida como "sabelotodo Granger"...

- Conque escuchando tras la puerta... ¿eh Hermy? – Su marido la había sorprendido soñando despierta y en una situación comprometedora.

- No seas tonto, Ron... simplemente me quedé escuchando su risa... y de repente me puse melancólica... –

- ¿No estarás embarazada de nuevo, o no? – Le pregunto preocupado Ron, tomando a su hijo en brazos y jugando con él.

- ¿Tan malo seria? – Ahora había dejado el pasado atrás, para comenzar a discutir, de nuevo, con su esposo.

- Bueno, los dejo... – Harry sabia perfectamente que cuando ellos comenzaban a pelear, lo mejor era dejarlos solos. Casi siempre sus peleas terminaban en besos y caricias... e hijos... pero bueno, eso es otra historia... Él creía que la razón por la cual todavía seguían juntos, era justamente que se pelearan... irónico, sí, pero real...

* * *

- Señor, tiene una llamada de su suegra... – Draco se encontraba en pleno viaje de negocios. Tenia a un conocido empresario frente a él, y todo le estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas. El hombre financiaría una nueva inversión suya, y pronto su empresa volvería a tener el auge de años atrás. Y ahora venia su secretaria a molestarlo...

- Pregúntale si es muy urgente... – Le dijo a la mujer gorda y de anteojos que lo acompañaba a donde fuera. Ésta desapareció tras la puerta.

- Como le decía, estoy completamente seguro de que las acciones subirán un 40, y eso nos favorecerá debido a que... –

- Dice que su mujer esta en trabajo de parto... –

- Ahh... bueno, dile que no importa que las acciones van a subir y... ¿¿¿QUÉ??? – El rubio abrió bien los ojos y se levanto de la silla. Luego se volvió a sentar y se tomo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué le digo señor? ¿Qué pida una fecha para verlo? –

- ¿¿CÓMO DIABLOS LES VAS A PEDIR UNA FECHA A MI MUJER QUE ESTA DANDO A LUZ?? – Draco estaba sacado y gritaba a mas no poder. El hombre que tenía enfrente lo abanicaba con una carpeta llena de papeles y lo miraba preocupado.

- Dile que voy para allá. ¡Ahora! – La mujer se sobresaltó y salió corriendo. Draco volvió a levantarse y a sentarse. No sabia como llegar a tiempo. Jamás lo lograría. Estaba en Aruba, ¿Cómo diablos haría para llegar a Inglaterra y ver el nacimiento de su hijo? Se paso las manos por las sienes. La solución no llegaba y cada minuto que pasaba era tiempo perdido. De pronto la lamparita en su mente se le prendió. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Tenía al mayor distribuidor de polvos flú del globo terráqueo enfrente y no se le había ocurrido pedirle... pero que idiota...

- Disculpe, señor Flú, pero necesito un poco de polvos para viajar al hospital donde esta mi esposa dando a luz a mi hijo... – El hombre sonrió y de su bolsillo extrajo un pequeño frasco de vidrio que puso en las manos de Draco.

- No se preocupe. Aquí tiene, y espero que llegue a tiempo.-

**_Eso espero yo también..._** pensó él y corriendo hacia la chimenea más próxima en el hotel donde se encontraba, se dispuso a meterse dentro. Pero de nuevo se sintió un pobre idiota, al no saber donde rayos se encontraba su mujer... pensó en el San Mungo... pero no estaba seguro... y corrió a donde estaba su secretaria.

- ¡Llama a Molly Weasley y dime donde diablos esta Ginny! – Le ordenó.

- No será necesario, señor, porque ya anoté la dirección, justo aquí. – Y la satisfecha mujer le dio un pergamino pequeño que contenía una frase escrita rápidamente.

- ¡¡Y porque diablos no me la diste antes!! – Draco estaba furioso y casi se lo arranco de la mano. Volvió corriendo a la chimenea, y ahora si pudo decir claramente el nombre de la clínica muggle y salir disparado hacia la chimenea del hospital...

- Un momento... – Dijo el rubio, saliendo de la chimenea y convirtiéndose en el objeto de atención de cuanta gente lo viera. - ¿Muggles? –

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!! – Ginny no podía mas del dolor. Si hubiese tenido su varita, hubiese pronunciado "Accio bebe" para que su hijo saliera de ella lo mas pronto posible... Pero ese no era el caso y ya estaba harta de tener que empujar y de escuchar a la enfermera gritar "Ahí viene, fuerza, fuerza" y luego decía "Puja, puja, ya casi lo tienes". Si era por lo que decía la mujer, el bebe hacia dos horas que "ya esta, ya lo veo", pero luego se metía de nuevo para adentro.

- ¡¡Lo veo, tengo su cabecita!! ¡¡Un poco mas!! – Ginny iba a levantarse a golpearla, cuando se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Esta vez, podía sentir la cabecita de su bebe entre sus piernas, y un sentimiento de felicidad la embargó. Pero luego, algo la entristeció.

- ¡¡QUIERO QUE DRACO ESTE AQUÍ!! – Se escuchó gritar, y que alguien se preguntaba quien era Draco... pero gritar no fue suficiente, porque su marido no llegó a tiempo. La enfermera pudo sacar al bebe, y con unas tijeras le corto el cordón umbilical.

- Pero mira que bonito... mas bien, bonita... porque es una hermosa niña... – La enfermera que le traía a su hija, ahora no le parecía tan mala a Ginny... ya nada le parecía malo... Observo a la niña cubierta con una toalla, un poco mojada por el rápido baño que las mujeres a su alrededor le habían dado, y no pudo evitar que muchas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos y le empaparan el rostro. No podía creerlo... allí la tenia a SU hija... su preciado secreto... el que compartía con Malfoy... Malfoy... ¿Dónde diablos estaría? Tendría que tener una excusa muy buena, para no haber estado en el parto de su hija... Pero de pronto, sintió que alguien detrás de ella ponía su mejilla al lado de la suya...

- Es hermosa – le escuchó decir a su marido. Volviendo su cabeza, una sonrisa de satisfacción le recorrió la cara. Pero si había estado allí durante todo el parto, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta... un momento... ¿Durante todo el parto? ¿Y como es que cuando ella grito "quiero a Draco aquí" el no hubiese dicho nada? No se lo pregunto... no quería arruinar ese momento de felicidad que la embargaba... le bastaba el simple hecho de tenerlo allí... junto a ella...

- Si... es nuestra hija... Espero que hayas pensado su nombre... – Ambos se miraron... ellos habían peleado todo el embarazo sobre ese tema... Porque Draco quería que se llamara como su madre, pero Ginny no quería darle el nombre de una mortífaga... y al fin ella le había propuesto que se llamara Elizabeth... Beth, para acortarlo... pero el se había opuesto, con el solo fin de pelear con ella.

- Por supuesto que lo he pensado... nuestra hija se llama Beth... – Y con una mirada picara, le dio el mas tierno beso que jamás le había dado... a nadie...

* * *

- Luna, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte... –

- Si vas a reprocharme que alimente a tus peces con remolachas y se murieron, lo lamento mucho, pero es que nunca fui buena con los animales enjaulados... me gustan mas las plantas...

- No... no hablo de los peces... aunque tendrás que comprarme unos nuevos... – Le dijo, mirándola de reojo... – Hablo de nosotros -

- ¿Nosotros? –

- Si... hablo de lo que me esta pasando... –

- Oh... no... una recaída ahora, no... – Los ojos de Luna la delataban. Estaba preocupada. Había cambiado mucho en ese ultimo tiempo. Seguía siendo una soñadora empedernida, y seguía teniendo esa mirada perdida que la habían hecho objeto de burlas en sus tiempos como estudiante. Pero estaba mucho mas sensata y era mucho mas realista que entonces...

- No te preocupes... no es una recaída... Luna... hace mucho tiempo que estoy tratando de empezar algo nuevo... contigo... – La chica enterró sus grandes ojos en los del él.

- ¿Conmigo? –

- Si... Luna, creo que estoy enamorado de ti – Harry estaba muy rojo... mas que cuando Cho le había dado su primer beso... nunca había sentido lo que sentía por Luna... jamás. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que amaba a Ginny? El no sabía amar... hasta que la conoció a ella... aunque ellos se conocían de hace muchos años, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan valiosa era esa chica. Y ahora que sabia lo que realmente sentía, no iba a dejarla así como así...

- No... no se que decir... –

- Dime que soy un estúpido, que jamás te fijarías en mi... o dime que sientes lo mismo que yo... la verdad, me encantaría que aceptes salir conmigo... por lo menos una noche, para que me conozcas mejor... – No pudo seguir hablando, porque Luna había tomado con sus manos la cara de Harry y la apretaba de tal manera, que sus mejillas casi se tocaban y le impedía hablar.

- ¿No crees que en todo el tiempo que te tuve bajo el mismo techo no te he conocido bastante? Yo si... y a propósito, acepto salir contigo... todas las noches que quieras... – Y dicho esto, le dio un beso. Harry jamás le contó a nadie el beso que le había dado la ex "Lunática Lovegood"... mas bien se los contó, como el mejor beso que Luna le había dado en toda su vida...

* * *

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala de espera. El primero, iba hacia el principio del pasillo, y volvía. Iba y venia. Como si el padre de la criatura que iba a nacer, fuera el... pero no, era el tío. Y sin embargo esa situación le recordaba mucho al parto de su propio hijo. De Percy... no había podido entrar a verlo, porque tuvo complicaciones. Hermione necesitó una cesárea, y el había tenido que esperar afuera... con lo nervioso que era... casi se muere cuando le dijeron que el niño era prematuro, y tenia que estar en la incubadora... porque su esposa había querido tenerlo en un hospital muggle muy parecido al que se encontraba en ese momento. Y como es obvio, no debía contradecirla... y bueno, el niño tuvo que estar unos días en la incubadora... si hubiera estado en el San Mungo, con un poco de magia habría estado bien, pero no. Hermy, era hermy, y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto...

- ¡Es una niña! – Les dijo la enfermera quitándose el gorro verde.

- Ayy, que suerte... – Dijo el señor Weasley. Todos lo miraron. – Digo, que es la segunda niña Weasley, porque sin olvidar al pequeño Percy... bueno, han sido todos varones... – La muchedumbre estallo en carcajadas de felicidad con la noticia. Harry y Luna aparecieron un minuto mas tarde. Se habían ido a tomar un café y a "charlar", y habían vuelto tomados de la mano. Hermione le pego un codazo a su marido para que observara y luego de perforarle el estomago de varios codazos, logro que éste se fijara en la parejita. **_Es lerdo..._** Pensaba hermy con dulzura, observando a Ron...

Vieron a Draco salir de la sala. Nadie lo había visto entrar. Estaba vestido de verde (N/A: POR NADA ES UN SLYTHERIN, NO?), con el típico traje de medico y tenia en las manos un pequeño bulto. Por la cara de felicidad del muchacho, se dieron cuenta de que el "bulto" no era nada mas ni nada menos que su hija.

Todos se acercaron a conocerla. En verdad era muy hermosa... tenia unos hermosos ojos color caramelo y era peladita... aun no se sabía si tendría el color de cabello de su madre... o de su padre... su nariz era pequeña y perfecta... y su piel bastante pálida... pero no demasiado... Pero para sus padres, era simplemente... perfecta...

* * *

La vida de Draco, como era sabido, cambió drásticamente. Los tres se fueron a vivir a una casita muy linda... y modesta...

Tratándose de Draco Malfoy, la verdad era que Ginny lo había convencido de que la pequeña Beth no necesitaba estar rodeada de "realeza", como llamaba ella a todo lo que Draco había tenido en su infancia.

- Pero mi amor... Si ella es una princesa... ¿No es cierto, princesita? – El rubio chocaba su nariz con la de la niña que reía y lo miraba con sus lindos ojos. Había salido con el cabello de su madre pero un poco mas claro... como tirando a rubio...

Pero lo mas extraño era que una Malfoy... fuera pelirroja... Eso hacia reír mucho a sus padres, cuando ambos recordaban sus tiempos en Hogwarts... No podían creer que solo hubiesen pasado unos años... para ellos habían pasado muchos siglos... tal vez otras vidas... En ese momento, ni se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza el estar siquiera en la misma habitación... y ahora estaban casados... y con una hermosa hija... ¿Quién diría, que eso pasaría? Nadie... solo que el destino y la vida les deparaban otra cosa...

El destino y la vida, les habían dado una sorpresa. Una hermosa sorpresa. Ginny lo amaba y sentía que no podía haber nada mejor. No tenía que trabajar ya que el trabajo de Draco había mejorado y ahora de nuevo volvía a estar en la cúspide. Y la pequeña Beth crecía, y crecía... y cada vez se convertía en una linda niña muy inteligente... Ya contaba con tres años, cuando tuvo su primera levitación. Y a los cuatro, antes de aprender a escribir, había hecho que el gato de la familia se convirtiera en una taza de te. Esto ultimo había sucedido, porque cuando ella intento colocarle un gorrito de muñeca, el animal la arañó y ella se enojo tanto que deseo castigarlo. Cerró los ojos, y pensando en el animal y en su madre que estaba tomando café... salió lo que salió... y el pobre gato se vio transformado en taza. Sus padres estaban mas que contentos. No había muchos niños de esa edad que profesaran sus poderes, lo que les hacia suponer que iba a ser una bruja muy poderosa.

Draco y Ginny se encontraban en el cuarto de Beth. La niña tenia cinco años y se había quedado profundamente dormida.

- Shhhh... – Dijo Ginny, haciéndole señas a Draco para alejarse del cuarto y no despertarla. Cuando salieron de la habitación, y ella cerró la puerta, sintió dos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban.

- Draco... aquí no... – Le decía a su esposo mientras este le besaba el cuello.

- ¿Y donde, entonces? Yo tengo ganas ahora... no puedo esperar a que lleguemos a otro lugar... –

- Pues, vas a tener que esperar, porque no quiero que se despierte Beth y nos encuentre aquí... ya sabes lo inteligente que es, y siempre que pregunta tu me dejas sola para que le conteste... –

- Bueno, la próxima vez que pregunte, yo le contesto: papi y mami están haciendo hermanitos... – Y la dio vuelta, dándole un apasionado beso en los labios. La chica se soltó como pudo y sonrió ante la respuesta.

- Mejor déjame a mi que le responda... eres pésimo con los niños... –

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y para que soy bueno, eh? –

- Para MI... solo eres bueno para mi... –

- Entonces vamos a que siga siendo bueno... – Y alzándola en brazos como cuando eran recién casados, se la llevo al cuarto... y digamos que lo que ocurre después, es parte de su intimidad...

* * *

N/A: WOLAS!! BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA TERMINADO EL ANTEÚLTIMO CAP...

ESPERO ESTAR A LA ALTURA DE SUS EXPECTATIVAS, Y QUE NO HAYA DESILUSIONADO A NADIE...

A MI ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO, CASI ME EMOCIONE... EN EL PARTO... LA VERDAD ES QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR, ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS MAS CON ESTE CAP... Y LES CUENTO QUE EL ULTIMO ESTARA LISTO MUY PRONTO, Y VA A SER MITAD SONGFIC, MITAD EPILOGO... BUENO, NO LES DIGO MAS.

LES MANDO UN BESO MUY GRANDE!!

DEBY


	12. Angel

N/A: BUENO, HEMOS LLEGADO AL ULTIMO CAPITULO!! ESTE VA A SER DIFERENTE, PORQUE VA A ESTAR NARRADO POR EL MISMISIMO DRACO. ES UNA ESPECIE DE SONGFIC, CON UN PEQUEÑO EPILOGO AL FINAL. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC. ESTOY ANSIOSA POR RR !!

* * *

Capitulo 12: Angel

Draco se encontraba en su casa. A su lado, podía sentir un cálido cuerpo dormir. Su esposa dormía placidamente y la envidiaba. Hacia unas cuantas noches que sufría de insomnio, y no podía pegar un ojo. Con su dedo tocó la mejilla de Ginny y esta sonrió. Aun dormida podía sentir a Draco, y ese pequeño roce no se le había pasado por alto. De repente toda su vida se le escurrió frente a sus ojos. Se encontró a sí mismo en la habitación que ocupaba en su sala común de Slytherin. En esos momentos sólo era un niño, pensó sonriendo... y luego una sombra le oscureció el rostro... su padre... aquel que solo había sido el que lo trajo al mundo. Recordaba el dolor que había sentido toda su vida, siempre creyendo que el amor y el cariño no estaban hechos para él... que para lo único que vivía era para sufrir... y hacer sufrir...

Recordaba lo mucho que había envidiado siempre a todos sus compañeros... hasta Crabbe y Goyle tenían padres que los querían (N/A: Y ESO QUE QUERER A ESOS DOS, DEBE SER ALGO MUY DIFÍCIL...) y que harían todo por ellos...

Y justo cuando había decidido que no respetaría mas a su familia, que había decidido solo por una vez, a hacer las cosas bien y alinearse con la Orden del Fénix, aparece ella a romper con todo lo que creía imposible en él. Había llegado ella, su ángel, su Ginny para salvarlo...

Y él había sido el más feliz... gracias a ella...

_Así es la ley_

**_Hay un ángel, hecho para mí. _**

**_Te conocí, el tiempo se me fue _**

**_Tal como llego..._**

Draco recordaba lo completo que lo había hecho sentir... ya no estaba solo, había alguien que había sido capaz de quererlo tal como era... Recordaba las batallas en las cuales luchaban contra el Lord Oscuro, y se le helaba la sangre... el tan solo pensar que podría haberla perdido allí, le provocaba una sensación de vacío... vislumbro a lo lejos, en su memoria, a unos mortífagos apresando a una muchacha. El se la quedó mirando unos instantes... le encantaba verla pelear... y lo hacía muy bien... pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran tres... y de que ella no tenía escapatoria... y no pudo evitar que la furia lo dominara. Casi corrió hacia donde el hombre le apuntaba con la varita... y gritó muy fuerte al ver que este intentaba besarla... no lo dudó. Lo mató. Y luego de hacer lo mismo con los otros dos, la encontró tendida en el suelo. Suavemente le levantó la cabeza. Estaba inconsciente... por un momento pensó en probar el sabor de esos labios y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella... pero un rayo lo devolvió a la realidad. Y sin pensarlo dos veces la llevó a su casa. La amaba... pero no iba a ser tan estúpido como para confesárselo... le daba mucho miedo... y por supuesto, seguía teniendo su orgullo por encima de todo...

Por eso la había lastimado... sin pensarlo... pero lo había hecho...

**_Y te falle, te hice daño.. _**

**_Tantos años, yo... _**

**_Pase por todo sin pesar _**

**_Te ame sin casi amar _**

**_Y al final quien me salvó _**

**_El ángel que quiero yo... _**

También recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado sin ella. La había herido y se sentía muy culpable de haberla perdido. Sabia que ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo... tal vez en toda su vida... y él la había lastimado. ¿Cómo pudo haberla perdido de esa manera? No lo entendía. Recordaba que gracias a ese tiempo de distancia, había sabido entender que sin ella no era nadie... que Ginny era el motivo por el cual vivía. Y que si ella no estaba con él... entonces lo mejor era morir...

Pero ella había regresado... lo había rescatado de ese mar de sombras y oscuridad en el que estaba sumido... de nuevo ella, lo había salvado... ella... su ángel...

**_De nuevo tu _**

**_te cuelas en mis huesos _**

**_Dejándome tu beso _**

**_junto al corazón _**

**_Y otra vez tu _**

**_Abriéndome tus alas _**

**_Me sacas de las malas _**

**_rachas de dolor _**

**_Porque tú eres _**

**_el ángel que quiero yo _**

Y ahí estaba Ginny, ayudándolo a salir adelante. Por eso él estaba allí, por ella. Para ella. Y ahora tenia a su hija... a la pequeña Beth...

Sonrió. En sus años de estudiante, recordaba haberle dicho a sus amigos que él jamás tendría hijos... que era algo muy cursi. Que no los necesitaba... pero ahora sabía por que lo había dicho. Porque le daba miedo convertirse en su padre... y lastimar a ese ser tan preciado... siempre había tenido miedo a ser padre...

Y cuando Ginny le había dicho que sus temores se hacían realidad... no había podido soportarlo... pero decidió enfrentarlos... decidió hacer lo imposible para no ser su padre... para darle a ese hijo todo el amor y el cariño que a él le habían sido negados...

Y todo gracias a ella... a Ginny Weasley...

**_Cuando eso pasa ya no sé que hacer _**

**_ni a donde ir... _**

**_Me fijo en ti _**

**_Y te siento cerca _**

**_pensando en mi _**

**_El cuerpo se me va _**

**_hacia donde tú estas _**

**_mi vida cambió _**

_El ángel que quiero yo_

Pero siempre están esos momentos y esas personas que te hunden... Siempre hay recuerdos que vuelven a surgir y el miedo a fracasar te inunda el cuerpo. Draco recordaba y las lagrimas afloraban. Muchas veces había sentido que no avanzaba, que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, y que no daba mas... pero siempre estaba ella, de la mano de su hija, que le daba el valor suficiente para continuar. La veía a Ginny, y un sentimiento de confianza lo invadía... el abrazarla, el tocarla... el besarla... su cuerpo la necesitaba y el de ella, siempre estaba para apoyarlo...

Draco regresó a su cuarto. La observo allí tendida en la cama. Tenía ganas de besarla en ese preciso momento y de decirle cuanto la amaba. La necesitaba. Se acercó.

- ¿Draco? – La voz de la mujer lo asustó.

- No quería despertarte... –

- No lo hiciste... hace rato que no puedo dormir... –

- Yo tampoco... ¿Será contagioso? – Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Lo miró.

- Te amo –

- Yo también – Y se besaron. Draco sintió que todo el temor que lo invadía desaparecía. Esa increíble sensación de bienestar que le daba ella, nadie se la había otorgado nunca... ni lo haría jamás...

**_Y de nuevo tu _**

**_Te cuelas en mis huesos _**

**_Dejándome tu beso _**

**_Junto al corazón _**

**_Y otra vez tu _**

**_Abriéndome tus alas _**

**_Me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor _**

**_Porque tú eres _**

**_El ángel que quiero yo

* * *

_**

**_EPILOGO:_**

Los años pasan. Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la estación de King Cross... esperando el expreso de Hogwarts. Ginny a su lado, con un pequeño niño de unos cinco años, de la mano.

- Beth, quédate aquí junto a nosotros... – El miedo de Draco se sentía a lo lejos...

- Draco, déjala... si no va conociendo el lugar, nunca se acostumbrara... – La niña, con un hermoso cabello pelirrojo muy lacio, que le llegaba hasta la cola hablaba tranquilamente con su primo Percy. Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar, junto con sus demás hijos: Anna, de 10 años, Thomas de 6 y el pequeño Sean, de apenas 2 añitos...

- ¡Hola Hermy! – La saludo una adulta Ginny.

- ¡Hola! ¿Nerviosa Gin? –

- En realidad... si... pero Draco esta peor que yo... – Señaló a su marido, que ahora se encontraba tras su hija escuchando con suma atención cada palabra que le decía a un niño de su edad que había encontrado.

- Es normal. Ron no para de llorar. Dice que no soportara estar separado de Percy, y que ira a buscarlo en menos de un mes... –

- ¿Será una enfermedad que ataca solo a los hombres? – Ambas rieron, y se detuvieron frente al enorme tren que se hallaba frente a ellas. Ginny no pudo mas, y rompió a llorar mientras se separaba de Beth.

- No llores mama... estaré bien... – Intentó tranquilizarla su hija. Draco no lloraba, pero la tristeza se le notaba en sus ojos grises.

- Cuídate, hija. – Padre e hija se hundieron en un tierno abrazo.

- Lo haré... no se preocupen por mí... – Y se apresuró en subir al tren. Pero un grito la detuvo.

- ¿No te iras sin despedirte de mí, o sí? – Harry y Luna se encontraban con la respiración un tanto agitada de tanto correr para llegar a tiempo. La niña se acercó rápidamente y le dio un beso a los recién llegados.

- ¡Tío Harry, tía Luna! Pensé que ya no vendrían... –

- Es una lastima que lo hayan hecho... – Ginny miró a su marido con aire reprobatorio. - ¡Era broma...! – Intentó reparar lo que había dicho. Pero todo el mundo sabía perfectamente que a Draco le disgustaba que Harry tuviese una relación tan afectuosa con su hija. Sin embargo, debía aguantarse, porque él era el mejor amigo de Ginny...

- Bueno, ve que el tren se esta yendo... ¡Y no te olvides de darle mis saludos a Hagrid! – Así, la niña subió al tren y se perdió entre la multitud de niños que había.

Los presentes se dispusieron a irse. Draco puso en su cuello al pequeño Jack, su hijo, y tomando de la mano a su esposa se encamino a la salida. Pero antes, todos se quedaron mirando. No podían creer como había pasado el tiempo.

No podían creer que estaban en esa estación despidiendo a sus hijos, cuando hace tanto tiempo, habían sido ellos los que se iban a Hogwarts. Las cosas estaban muy cambiadas, desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione ya no eran el trío que se preocupaba por la piedra filosofal... ya no eran los niños que aun creían en que Voldemort jamás los separaría... o que Dumbledore era invencible...

Recordaban sus primeros besos, los primeros roces... las peleas... el colegio de magia y hechicería lo había sido para ellos... había sido su hogar... gracias a él estaban allí, tomados de las manos...

Una lagrima resbalo por los ojos de Hermione. Ginny tampoco pudo contener la emoción que la embargaba. Draco estaba allí parado. El no recordaba tantos buenos momentos... el solo recordaba ser la persona mas odiada... la mas temida... y la mas deseada, pero eso era otro tema...

Ron y Harry se echaron miradas compinches. Todas sus vidas estaban allí, con ellos juntos.

Las palabras no existían. Solo miradas. Ese tipo de mirada que dice mucho mas que una simple frase. Y así como estaban, se fueron alejando. Cada uno con su vida. Cada uno junto con el otro, porque en el fondo siempre estaban juntos... siempre lo habían estado...

Y siempre lo estarán...

**_FIN_

* * *

**

* * *

N/A: SIN PALABRAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES ESTUVIERON A MI LADO SIEMPRE Y A LOS QUE LEEN ESTO EN UN DÍA...

GRACIAS POR LOS RR QUE ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ, Y POR LOS QUE AUN NO ME LLEGAN... >>

ESTE FUE MI PRIMER FIC, Y TENIA MUCHO MIEDO POR LO QUE PUDIERA PASAR (CREO QUE ME CONTAGIE DE MALFOY... -), PERO USTEDES ME HICIERON TENER FE EN MI MISMA, Y ME ALENTARON A CONTINUAR.

BUENO, LES MANDO MUCHOS MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!!!

LOS KIERE:

DEBY


End file.
